Army of the Sun
by Dear Internet
Summary: AU PIRATES. Ichigo is on the run from a future he wants no part of. Captain Grimmjow is looking to change an empire, one destroyed town after the next. When the two clash, they can offer the other everything they dreamed of but at a steep price. MALE/MALE
1. The Burial

**BEFORE YOU READ:** This story has no historical accuracy, at ALL. There will be eventual slash but that will come much later since this is a plot based story and not a hardcore romance. Ichigo may suffer the occasional OOC momemnt but I tried my best to keep them all in character. If there are any needed warning, they will be at the begining of the chapter.

**oo1. The Buried**

* * *

Off the Carolina coastline two vessels sailed silently on the calm sea. High tide was moving in, claiming the sand banks on the north side of the nearby port. Both ships stayed clear of the deathtraps. They were too large to think of passing over them even at the highest point of the tide. They sailed one after the other towards the port, the larger vessel leading. No flag was flown on either ship. Not yet at least.

At the helm, the Captain stood with one hand resting lightly on the wheel, eyes on the distant lights that marked the port. Land was a dark void before them and the night around him was pitch black. All lights on the vessel had been extinguished to keep from alerting their presence. No one at Port Edwin would predict their arrival until it was too late. A smirk pulled his features tight against his skull. _Easy pickin's, _he thought before he reached up to his neck and lightly ran his index finger over the outline of the key around his throat.

"Captain, we're in distance," one of the larger crew members said on the lower deck. He didn't bother to take his eyes off the approaching flare of lights.

"Give the signal to the _Los Lobos _and start loading the boats. Tell the artillery to load the cannons and wait for our signal." The man began to walk away and he called him back, "Also, tell the men to take what they can carry and burn the rest. No prisoners this time. I don't want a repeat of last voyage, understand?"

"Aye, sir." The man disappeared below deck. The captain placed his hat atop his hair, leaving the stark light blue color hidden from view. He didn't need to be identified unless necessary. The ship was already loud enough. He hated when he made it too easy for the bastard Armada to find him.

The long leather coat billowed around his calves. He reached up, pulling the collar up against his neck as the breeze changed directions. Soon, it would all be over. This constant running, the hiding, all of it would come to an end starting here. His search would be complete and the real fun could begin.

_Viva La Revolution,_ he cheered to himself as the men began to load the boats after a small flare had been signaled out to sea to alert the other crew. He watched as they scurried beneath him, wondering how many would survive the months to come. Some had been with him since the beginning, others were just fodder for the cause. The grin never left his lips. Soon, he would be going home and the path of destruction he left in his wake over the last eight years would be nothing but a dream. Burning the town was just an added bonus to that dream.

* * *

Ichigo hated pirates. It was just his luck they would attack the same port he had arrived at that very morning.

Cannon fire tore him from a dreamless sleep and sent him to the floor with the inn shaking around him. Dirt fell from the ceiling, coating his already matted orange hair and causing him to look like a ghost. Sputtering to get it out of his mouth, he shook his head and looked towards the open balcony windows. The glow of fire light reflected in the glass as the breeze blew the thin curtains into the room. What sounded like thunder echoed in the distance and someone screamed as something whined through the air and caused another explosion. The inn shook once again, sending even more dirt throughout the room. He coughed to clear his lungs, struggling to get out of the thin, musky blanket that covered his body. Somewhere below, shouts of madness took the once quiet streets.

When he managed to untangle himself, he threw the sheets half way across the barren floor before climbing back onto the bed and falling on the other side closer to his skives. He got his legs through his trousers, leaving them half way on as he pulled his tunic over his head and tied the string. The lace frock was left under the bed, along with his stockings as he quickly pulled on and laced his boots. He reached under his pillow, pulling out the pistol hidden there the night before and grabbed his belt. His fingers caught in the buckle, but before he could adjust it properly, he forgot to attach his scabbard and had to start all over again. Sounds of gunfire followed by another scream rang out and what sounded like the inn door being kicked down left him feeling excited and terrified all at the same time. Once the majority of his clothes were on his body, he grabbed the navel officers ruined coat hanging on the back of the desk chair, threw it on, and grabbed his satchel on the way out of the room. He didn't bother for a key. He doubted he would be coming back for his duffle bag full of useless clothes anyways.

He was cautious when he opened the door, thinking maybe there would be someone not so friendly in the halls trying to loot the visitors. To his surprise, there was no one on the third floor. It was eerily silent in the inn but he could still hear shouts from outside. Softly, he closed his door behind him and made his way down the hall. When he had arrived earlier that night, he had noticed that the third floor hadn't had many occupants if any except for himself. But when he descended to the second floor and saw that still no one was running around, he began to worry. Hadn't one of the pirates broken down the door downstairs? Shouldn't there be some kind of fight going on? No one was even looking out their doors, wondering what all the ruckus was about. Were the occupants just so sloshed that they slept right through the hell outside the walls?

Adrenaline pumping, he moved down the last flight of stairs to the ground floor where the tavern was with vigilance. Expecting to be jumped, he held his sword before him in a defensive stance, waiting. When he came around the corner, he was amazed to see that the tavern was empty as well. The mess from the late night still cluttered the floor. Spilled rum, overturned tables, discarded cards, and stomped hats were only a few things that decorated the ground beneath him. The room was barely lit, most of the candles having burned down to the last of the wicks but there was enough light to see that several of the tables had been moved out of pattern and another one that was closest to the door had been smashed to pieces. The shadows were playing tricks with his eyes, but he was certain that that was a body laying in the ruin of the round table. Silently, he stepped over a toppled pitcher and made his way to the prone body.

Something moved across the pathway of light from the outside leaking in through the open doorway. Ichigo froze, raising the sword in defense of an attack. There was a soft chuckle as a small figure walked into the candle light and he lowered the sword. The inns owner- a small, plump old woman who he couldn't recall the name of- stood by the door, trying to close it with no avail. The hinges had been ripped right off and the area where the lock had been knocked out was nothing but splinters.

"He won't be getting back up, son. No need to be so jumpy," she said softly as if not to wake the rest of the inn. He glanced towards the stairs, knowing that if no one was awake yet they wouldn't be. Turning his sight back to the unconscious man near his feet, he wondered if she had done that or someone else. No one was with them as far as he could see. How could someone her age even manage to knock out a man twice his size like that?

"Did you do that?" Ichigo ask, not bothering to keep his voice down. Somebody ran near the door and she shushed him. She wasn't trying to remain quiet for the guest; she was trying not to draw attention to them.

"Yes. Lileo, that's the bar keeper, had to go check on his wife. No one else is around at this type of night. Is it really that surprising?" The look on her face was amused, leaving him feeling almost ridiculous for asking such a question but it was still odd.

"No… of course not," he lied. He sheathed his sword before looking around once more just in case there were more of them though he seriously doubted it.

"The bastards have no respect for other people's property. A bunch of barbarians, that what they are. Think that they own the world just because they're willing to kill. This one here not only broke my door, but he destroyed my table. It's going to cost a pretty piece to pay to fix this but does he care? I think not." She kicked the man's leg, causing the body to jerk with a liquid like reaction. For good measure, she spit on his chest, muttering a curse beneath her breath. Ichigo made a mental note not to piss her off. He had to fight not to flinch when she looked in his direction with that sickly sweet smile on her blistered lips. "I'm sorry, officer. Did the noise wake you?"

He cleared his throat, trying not to act too lost by the change in subject. "Um, yes ma'am. Rather hard not to awaken when the building is coming down around you."

"Oh, no need to worry. This inn here is strong. Survived the war you know. The only building in this entire time to still be standing after that horrible raid over a decade ago and trust me when I say it'll still be standing when this nuisance passes."

"Yes, well, I'm sure it will. But it's my civic duty to act during an attack. I must be going." He pulled his sword back out, wondering why he even bothered to put it away.

"Are you sure, son? One against that many hooligans isn't that good of odds. What could you do to stop it?" She crossed her arms over her large bosom, staring at him with an intensity he didn't like. With a causal shrug, he smiled with an enthusiasm that didn't match the situation. She seemed put off by that reaction. Ichigo wasn't one to shy from a fight. He didn't go looking for them, but he _really_ hated pirates.

"Sometimes all you need is one to do enough damage." His confidence shown and she wasn't sure if she feared for his life or admired him in that moment.

"Aye, sometimes. Good luck, officer. You're too young to die."

"Death doesn't seem to care about age, ma'am, but thank you." Ichigo gave her one last smile before leaving the old inn keeper to her business. He tried not to think of just how dangerous the situation was that he was getting himself into willingly. He let the need to defend, to protect, be the anchor to that confidence he had shown. What good was he if he sat back and let this town fall while he had a chance to protect it in some way? The words of his uncle whispered through his head, causing a chill to rack his body as he stepped out into the madness.

He had always claimed that Ichigo would end up being the one to kill himself due to his reckless actions. Sometimes, he hated just how right he was.

* * *

It was harder to find than he had first expected but finally he found it. The over growth from the wooded path they had taken had left his clothes with stickers digging into the fabric, irritating the skin on his legs and had torn holes in several places. At some point, he had lost his hat but he still had his shovel and the key which was all that mattered.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stood with his three most trusted men at his back in front of the two grave stones. Hundreds of unnamed crosses stood like sickly grown saplings behind him- a town's history buried in the earth. No one had been to the gravesite in many years. It was unkept and almost overgrown with wildlife. The full moon was high above them, casting a pale light over everything. If he had been a superstitious man, he would have feared the restless dead but he wasn't afraid. He wasn't scared of anything.

"This it?" Nakeem grumbled behind him as he dug the spade into the loose dirt beneath him and leaned only a small portion of his weight against it. His beady eyes read the tombstones as best as he could. He couldn't see too well and he hadn't been taught how to read properly so it was difficult. "Aren't too fancy, are they?"

"Yeah. Now start digging," Grimmjow didn't want to waste any more time than he had. It had taken far too long to find this place and they had to hurry just in case something went wrong. Shawlong was entrusted with his ship, but he didn't want to leave it in his hands for too long.

They got to work unearthing the graves. Someone, Nakeem perhaps, had begun to chant a mantra. Grimmjow snapped at him, telling him to keep silent and to finish the job. No one spoke after that and the only sound besides their shoveling that disturbed the air was that of distant cannon fire and the frogs. Each of them lost track of how long they dug. They didn't stop when their muscles protest against movement, each going on until they found what they wanted.

Grimmjow was the first to strike something hard.

"Finally," Yylfordt muttered as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand, causing a smudge of dirt to stain his already muddy face.

"Stop your whining and help me open it," Grimmjow demanded. The four men pulled the lid of the casket open and Edrad and Nakeem lifted it out of the hole. Grimmjow ordered everyone out and they all happily obliged. Alone in the ground, the blue haired captain stared down at the skeletal remains. Cloth still clung to the body, but all the skin had given away to bones. A few worms that had managed to get in where squirming around. Someone above him dry heaved. He ignored them and without a word, drove his hand into the skeleton's stomach, right below the rib cages.

"Oh that's disgusting, mate," Yyfordt gasped. Edrad laughed at his reaction.

"Grow a pair, blondie. It's just a skeleton."

"Still, that's just wrong."

"You kill people all the time. Don't act like you're any better," Grimmjow said from below, silencing the bunch. He dug blindly until his fingers brushed against something hard and cool. "Got it!"

They lifted him out of the grave and Nakeem held the lantern over his head. They gathered around, staring at the small music box in Grimmjow's hands. He instructed Di Roy to hold it, the smaller of the batch doing as he was told. He reached into his tunic and pulled the key over his head. They were all silent as he took it and placed it in the lock. Holding his breath, Grimmjow turned the key.

It popped open with a small mechanical sound and as he lifted the lid, a soft melody began to play. So familiar that it left his heart in his throat, Grimmjow reached into the box, trying to contain his eagerness. He pulled out a simple folded envelop. The seal was broken, but the insignia could not be mistaken. Unable to breathe properly, Grimmjow pulled out the papers and read them carefully in the poor lighting.

Slowly, that feral grin took his lips. "This is it. This is _really_ it."

"Oh thank god," one of them whispered.

He folded the papers and placed them back in the box carefully. The box was closed, silencing the heart wrenching melody just as a woman screamed down below in the town. Grimmjow looked from one of his crew to the next, seeing the mixed emotions on all their faces from the hope of one piece of paper. _We did it,_ he thought. _We really fucking did it!_

"Come on men, it's time for the real fuckin' fun to start."

Edrad let out a howl and with that, they descended down the hill ready to celebrate their one, small victory with the anticipation of so many more to come.


	2. The Sword

**oo2. The Sword**

* * *

It was about the time he was nearly beheaded by a man with only one usable hand that he began to realize that running out with only his valor might have been a slightly poor idea for the situation. He had depended on his leap-first-ask-later philosophy since he had managed to get away from the restrictive life he had been forced into since a child. Acting without thinking had saved his skin on multiple occasions and in some cases had helped out others but he had to admit that most of those times had been in some kind of controlled environment. There had always been someone there to back him up when he needed out. Being out on his own now, it was getting less likely that he would make it to his next birthday.

Buildings burned to husk around him. He was so close to what had once been the only brothel in the small town that he swore he felt the fringes of his coat searing. His skin was so hot that he was barely able to stand it and the sweat on the palm of his hand was making gripping his sword even harder, relying on the boxed guard to keep the hilt in his grasp. The one handed man came at him with a gleeful grin and he ducked just as the blade sliced the air where his throat had been. He lashed out with his own sword at the first opening, driving the tip into the soft belly of the man but only deep enough to cause him to scream out in pain. The smell of rotten teeth and something that reminded Ichigo of raw, decayed pork assaulted his senses. Waving a hand in front of his nose to try and get the stench away, he watched as the man fell over in agony as he clutched his bleeding stomach.

The brothel collapsed, sending pieces of burning wood all around. He moved out of the way of a flying shard of flaming rafter. The blunt side struck one of the pirates on the side of the head, knocking him out cold. A woman nearly tripped over him in her attempt to escape two men chasing her. Ichigo went to help, trying to keep his focus on one battle at a time, but someone blocked his way before he could take two steps.

A man no taller than him with shaggy hair and a feathered hat pointed a sword at his throat. For a moment, he thought he looked familiar, but he realized the man just had one of those very plain faces. There was nothing striking about him except his smell, but Ichigo knew he couldn't smell too good himself and tried to only hold the fact that he was threatening him and was destroying and looting other's property against him.

The pirate eyed his coat, lingering on the metals. A slow grin formed. "A royal officer? There was no word that the Armada was in these parts. Aren't you supposed to be with the rest patrolling the seas near the Caribbean?"

He was use to the response; after all, many people had asked him the same question just that day. He sighed; looking more annoyed than scared as the blade touched his chest. He gave the same answer he did to everyone who asked such a stupid thing.

"It's none of your business where I should be or shouldn't. You should focus more on yourself."

The pirate smiled, looking amused by his answer. "No, it might not be my business. It was mere curiosity before I cut off your head."

"You can try but the last man failed and I doubt you'll do any better."

The man tried to bring his blade up to rip open his throat but Ichigo went back. The blade grazed his chin as he threw his head backwards to avoid it, dizzying himself with the quick movement as he allowed his body to act on instinct. His leg lashed out as the man fell forward from the lost momentum, landing a kick just above his knee hard enough to collapse it. The man grunted and fell to that knee just as Ichigo landed solidly on his back. The ache left him breathless for an instant, but he knew every second counted. The man was already trying for a downward swing to Ichigo's leg but he kicked out again, knocking him in the chin faster than he could move. The pirate toppled over, holding his bloody mouth just as Ichigo got to his feet and moved behind him. Sword gripped tightly, he sliced across his back causing the man to howl. He could have killed him then. He was wide open and no one would hold him accountable for murder. It would be so simple and no one would even care.

With one more kick for good measure to the wound he had just inflicted, he left that man groaning in pain on the ground. No one would care if he had killed a pirate, he might have even been praised if he got out alive, but he would care. He refused to stain his sword with death. Blood wasn't a problem but he had no right to take another man's life-- no matter how sinful that life had been led. He had been taught better than that and to disgrace his teacher was unforgivable.

There were three men cornering a woman nearby. He was unsure if it was the same who had ran past him before he was interrupted but that wasn't the issue. She had a short sword in one hand with her free hand braced on the stone wall behind her, waiting for the first to attack her with an uncertain look on her face. She was outnumbered and even though the sword wasn't too hard to handle for someone of Ichigo's height, she seemed to have problems holding it properly. The sharp edge was pointed upward and he knew she wouldn't make it when the men gave up the game they were playing. He couldn't see the looks on their faces, but he could clearly see hers.

He rushed forward, taking the distance in long strides. Someone shouting on horseback nearly trampled him as they rode by, but he stopped short of being knocked off his feet. Another pirate was running with a large crate in his arms but he didn't bother him as he ran towards the shore. When he reached the men surrounding the nearly defenseless woman, he slammed the hilt of his sword into the one on the right's temple, knocking him out cold before anyone saw him. The man in the middle turned, drawing the sword aimed at the girl with him and tried for Ichigo. He blocked it with the flat of his own blade. There was a proper form to sword play, one that Ichigo was very skilled at but when you worked with men who only knew the art of the sword as a killing weapon, you had to fight dirty. He didn't like to cheat, as his former master called it, but he knew better than to think the man wouldn't do the same if he had the chance. He punched him in the nose, knocking the older man's head back. He stumbled and Ichigo moved forward, taking his sword and driving it into his foot. A scream pierced his ears and in an attempt to make him shut up, he drove his elbow into his gut and removed the sword from the man's foot. The guy who had been on the left ran the moment he saw his comrade fall.

"Coward," Ichigo yelled after him, but didn't give chase. Just as he was about to turn to see if the lady had been hurt, the cold bite of steel was at his throat.

"Indeed," the woman said as she held the sword right with confidence. Confused, Ichigo only managed to move slightly before the blade pressed against his Adam's apple, drawing a thin line of blood that left him still. "Drop the weapon now, sir."

"Miss, I think you have me confused," he tried to reason but she only applied more force. He dropped his sword reluctantly.

"No, officer, it seems you're the one confused," her voice was almost childlike. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her smiling almost brightly at him. "After all, you just rescued the enemy."

"You're one of them?" He couldn't believe this. She had tricked him! The men had been trying to detain a criminal and he had harmed them. A string of profanities left his lips.

"Now that's not nice language to say in front of a lady," she chided him. "Now, step back a few paces slowly and don't move or I'll slit you open like a pig."

"What lady?" he replied sarcastically but did as he was told. She kept the steel at his throat as she kicked the edge of his sword on the ground, catching it with her left hand by the guard and rested her petite fingers on the handle. For a moment, she glanced over the blade, studying the etched symbols and the elaborate guard against her tanned skin. A frown pressed at her lips as she turned hazel eyes towards him. He met her look, seeing something like recognition cross her features. A sense of nervousness came over him under her stare, but not because he was at a swords edge. He had to force himself not to squirm. She couldn't know. It was impossible.

"This isn't an infantry navel officer's sword," she stated accusingly. _Shit, shit shit!_ He tried to find a way out before she could figure anything else out.

"I don't know what you mean; it was assigned to me by Commodore--"

She smiled sweetly then and with no warning pulled the sword from his throat. "Don't lie. You're pretty bad at it."

"Wha-"

"Nel! Stop kidding around and kill that guy. It's time to leave!" Someone shouted behind him and he had to force himself not to turn his gaze away from the girl. The satisfaction swimming behind those light eyes of hers left him cold and rooted to the spot. She looked far too pleased as she handed him back his sword, hilt first.

"You're lucky," she said as he stared dumbfounded at her. Without another word, she skipped past him as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell?" The same man yelled and Ichigo turned to watch the small woman go over to a group of pirates. One was carrying a small box, but he noticed that they all stood around him, protecting him. Blood coated the man's hands and splatters were on his face. The other's around him were covered in blood also, some carrying smaller crates with food or supplies. Each one of them was covered in dirt. One of the smaller ones was prying a ring off a severed hand. "You were suppose to kill him!" The blue-haired one said. _Captain,_ Ichigo concluded, but he didn't move to attack. There were too many of them for him to take alone and the fear of what the girl knew kept him rooted to the spot. However, the look the other man was shooting him told him he might want to think of something to do quickly.

"You don't boss me around," Nel told him as she placed her hands on her hips. Ichigo balked and began to wonder if the man really was a captain or not if he let that girl speak to him like that in front of his men.

"Fine, if you can't do something so simple, I'll fuckin' do it." The captain said with a huff and with a gentleness that seemed almost out of place, handed over the small music box to the blonde man who wasn't carrying anything. One of the larger men whispered something to him, but he shook his head. "Just wait. It won't take long. Nakeem-- Di Roy, damn it, get rid of the hand. Cut off the finger if you had to but you've been fuckin' with that thing for too long. Nakeem, gather the others and tell them to head to the boats." The other nodded and walked off. He stepped on a body at his feet and Ichigo could hear the bones snap from his spot. The teal haired man turned to him, looking more pissed that he had to waste his time than anything else and drew his weapon. Without another word, he made his way towards him.

Ichigo knew that the girl knew and he couldn't help but look at her, waiting for her to tell someone of her findings. But she just stood there and sheathed her sword, looking just as annoyed if not more than the buccaneer heading over to kill him. The fire light caught on the blade coming at him and he barely managed to block the attack, stopping it only an inch before it would have sliced off his skull. The man had moved too fast, much too fast for him to follow and he had been lucky to manage any kind of block. The force of the blow caused him to lose purchase in the dirt; sliding his feet back an inch or so as he held his blade to keep the other from his skin.

"Why is everyone out for my head today?"

"Shut the hell up," the other snapped and kicked him in the gut.

The air in his lungs left him and he fought to block the next attack. The captain didn't give him enough time to catch his breath, driving backwards and lashing out with his fist. Ichigo managed to duck the blow, but couldn't stop the sword from slicing his arm. Pain laced up his shoulder and he stumbled backwards.

"How pathetic," the captain said with a sneer, driving the point of the sword down towards his gut. Ichigo knocked it to the side, seeing the look of cold indifference to the fact that he was trying to take a life on the other's face. This wasn't the time to hold back, he realized. If he did, he was sure to be like the other bodies scattered around them. The girl knew, so what? It wasn't the time to worry about that when his life was on the line.

"Look who's talking?" Ichigo growled out, moving forward with a downward strike to the others arm. Caught off guard, it sliced through the skin of his bicep but the man barely seemed to notice. He didn't wait, driving forward like the captain had earlier and pulled his sword upwards with the motion. The captain jumped back and the blade caught on his shirt, ripping it right up the middle. A trail of blood stained the dirt covered white linen and that did seem to surprise the blue haired man. "I don't go around taking the lives of the innocent. You, sir, are worse than pathetic. You're _trash._"

The captain's blue eyes burned. He came at him but Ichigo danced out of his way, giving him his back as he lunged forward. Ichigo drove his elbow backwards, knocking the other in the spine and sending him to the ground. He fell face first, sputtering out the dirt that had collected in his mouth. A smirk played on Ichigo's lips. Nearby, a small grenade had been set off, causing yet another building to end up nothing more than a pile of burning wood. Splinters rained down on them, catching in his hair and in his clothes. Leisurely, he dusted them off as if he hadn't just nearly got sliced open moments before.

"You little brat," The captain spit as got to his feet. When he turned, Ichigo was surprised to see the man smiling, but the look in his eyes had shifted. No longer was it the chilled apathy to murdering; now it was a manic glee that set his features alight. Ichigo took an unconscious step back. Shit, what had he gotten himself into? "Seems like you'll be a little more fun than I expected."

Ichigo held his sword before him, poised. His palms began to sweat. "This isn't about fun, this is survival."

"Ooooh, how wrong you are." Something had changed in the midst of their fighting. Something dark and feral had come over the man that Ichigo couldn't find the words for. When he had first attacked him, it had just been to kill him, but now, staring into those gleaming eyes that caught the fire with their own light, he knew that it wasn't just about the kill any longer. This man was going to have fun in driving his sword through his flesh, in ripping the soul from his body. He would _rejoice_ in it.

The captain rushed him and Ichigo managed to get a kick to his side, forgetting he had a weapon in his hand as the need to protect himself took over. The captain blocked it with his left arm, bringing the sword in his right to stab into his ribs. Ichigo pulled to the side, falling over at the awkward movement and only managed to save his life by entangling his feet with the others. The blue haired captain didn't fall, merely stumbled, and Ichigo quickly got back to his own feet and tried to slice his arm. The swing missed, barely grazing the lace at the end of the man's coat.

Laughing, the captain came at him. Ichigo tried to side step the fist aimed at his chest but the man brought his other fist around, containing the hilt of the sword, and smashed it into his face. Something popped in his head and he was stunned as he tried to catch his balance. The captain wasn't done though. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down, driving his knee into his gut. Ichigo gagged as he tried to find some leverage. Another punch sent him to the ground. Before he hit, his sword slipped from his fingers.

"Get up, brat. Get back on your feet so I can cut you to bits," The captain was _dancing, _jumping from one foot to the next as he swung his sword through the air with glee. "I could kill you with my bare hands but where's the fun in that? Get up, boy. Come on you little shit, get up so I can cut you right back down."

He kicked him and Ichigo tasted blood. He barely managed to stop the kick aimed at his head by holding up his hands. Pain racked his body, leaving him numb in places. It seemed the adrenaline he had been working on during all the other fights at died at some point, leaving him spent and tired. He couldn't give up though. His head throbbed, his nose was numb, and he was pretty sure something was broken in his wrist. Where was his sword? Hadn't it just been in his hands? He coughed, rolling onto his side to try and prevent himself from choking on blood. Another kick came at his side and he cried out. How had he gotten so weak so fast? He couldn't stand up. He could barely even move.

"Aw and here I was thinking I would get some decent exercise," a disappointed voice said from above him. "Piece of shit barely put up a fight."

A boot was raised over his head as he managed to glance up. It seemed he wasn't worthy to slice up any longer. The figure was blurry, but the light teal of his hair caught in the light was imprinted in his memory. Never had Ichigo felt so defeated. What had he been thinking? He should have listened to that inn keeper and stayed where it was safe. Bitterly, he thought of his uncle and his warning, hating him for being right and for so much more.

"Grimmjow, wait!" A childlike voice screamed out. Just as the killing blow was about to be made, Nel threw herself on Grimmjow, knocking him off balance and to the ground.

He growled as a pain ran up his elbow from where he hit it. "Damn it, woman. What the hell was that for?"

"Stop! You can't kill him!" She was screaming in his face, spitting in his eyes and he shoved her off. She fell on her butt beside him, tears running down her cheeks as she grabbed his legs and hugged them to her chest. He tried to kick her off but she was persistent. "Please, listen to me! You can't kill the boy, you just can't!"

"What the hell is your problem, Nel? You didn't have any problem with me kicking his ass. It's just a piece-of-shit military brat! I can kill him if I want to!"

"No! You don't understand!" She released him and crawled over his legs as Ichigo lay a few feet away, coughing uncontrollably. She ignored him, grabbing his discarded sword in her hand and crawled back over to Grimmjow who was now sitting up and glaring at her. She shoved the sword in his face, causing him to growl and snatch it out of her grip.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" He snapped, not believing her behavior.

"Look at it! Look what it says and then look at him!" She pointed to the boy who was now trying to get back on his feet. "Please, just do it."

With a scowl, he did as she said to humor her. For a long moment his eyes scanned the steel, running over the elaborate designs, the craftsmanship, and the symbols on the guard. He went still, looking over it once more before looking at the boy who collapsed back into the dirt when his legs failed him. "No," he said in disbelief.

Nel nodded her head. "Yes."

"No _fucking_ way."

She frowned at him, "Don't be a moron. You know it's true."

Shit, what had he almost done? He stared at the boy on the ground who was concentrating on his breathing as he bled and tried to remain conscious. Grimmjow's attention flickered to half the crew watching them, waiting, then to the music box in Yyfordt's hands. Ice formed in his gut and he had to swallow down the rising lump in his throat. The scowl on his lips faded completely.

"How is that even possible?"

Nel shrugged as she wiped the tears off her face, a smile shining through when she saw he was listening to her. "It's improbable, but it has to be him. No one else could have that sword and you know it."

He stood and helped her to her feet. The sword was warm in his hands, splattered with his blood and several others but there was no question about what she was saying. The thrill of the fight washed out of him in an instant, leaving him numb.

"Edrad?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Grab the boy. We're shipping off."

The larger man froze, looking almost uncertain. "But boss, I thought you said no prisoners."

"Don't fucking question my orders!" Grimmjow shouted and several of the men jumped. "Knock the bastard out and take him to the boat. Everyone else, head out."

No one questioned the captain again. Nel stood by him and watched as Edrad came over to the crouched orange haired boy and with enough force, he hit him on the head. The body collapsed, but he caught him before he fell completely from where he had been trying to stand for the second time and threw him over his shoulder. Frowning, she looked back at Grimmjow who was staring at the sword with unwavering focus, holding it delicately in his palms. She reached up, placing a hand over his and tried her best to smile.

"You didn't kill him. That's what counts."

He jerked under her touch, turning wide eyes toward her. She caught the look of near desperation just before he covered it up with indifference and shook off her hand. She didn't try to touch him again.

"What a shame, huh?" His words were hollow when he spoke, but she knew what he meant. Slowly, they followed the rest of the men out of the town and to the shore.


	3. The Confession

**oo3. The Confession**

* * *

_"Mother, I want to go home."_

_Masaki glanced down at her son, tugging at her skirts as he stared up at her with tears in his eyes. She smiled warmly, bending to be eye level with him. He released her skirts and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the ground. _

_"What's wrong, Ichigo?" She reached out and ran her thumb gently under his right eye, catching the tear as it fell. The smile slipped but only for a moment before she knelt and tenderly pried Ichigo's arms from his chest. She cupped his hands in hers and pressed her lips to his knuckles. "What's made you so upset, darling?"_

_"I don't like it here. It smells funny and all the people talk weird." He looked around, noticing a dark skinned woman watching them. He sniffled and watched as she turned away, moving into the nearby tavern before turning his sight back to his mother. "I miss my friends. I want to go back."_

_Masaki sighed softly as she pulled her son into her arms and held him. He barely resisted before he hugged her and pressed his face into the lace at her shoulders. "I know, dear. This place is very unfamiliar and it must be scary for you but we had no choice. You know that." She pulled back, grasping him by the shoulders and he looked at her, seeing the desperation for his understanding in her eyes. At the time, he was much too young to understand what it meant, and for her sake he didn't want to be so difficult. But the people here were funny around them, they treated them differently than they did back home. His mother and father were constantly cautious and in truth, he didn't know why they couldn't go back. His father had told them they had business in this country across the seas and that was all. They were hiding something-- even at his age he could sense it-- but he was so confused. _

_He wanted to know more but no one would tell him anything. However, he didn't want to upset his mother anymore than he had and he sniffled once more before nodding his head. She smiled once more, rubbing the last of his tears away before kissing his forehead. Slowly, she stood but kept one of his hands in hers._

_"Good, now come on. Your father has something for you and I'm sure you'll--"_

_She stopped, her eyes on the horizon. Ichigo looked to where her attention was focused, seeing several large ships coming on the coastline. Soon they would be at port, but he noticed the black flag waving in the calm breeze. A skeleton stood with a pitchfork and a heart on the flag, hoisted high for all to see. Bells sounded from down at the port, a frantic chime he had never heard in the few weeks he had been there. People began coming out of their shops and looked to the coast before they panicked. _

_"Ichigo, do you remember the place I showed you?" His mother's voice was steady but somehow different. He nodded and she bent to his level once more, her eyes determined as she grabbed his face in both her hands. "Listen to me very carefully. Run there, don't look back. You're father and I will be there very shortly but you must go there and nowhere else. Do not stop to talk to anyone and please, do not come looking for us. We're right behind you. Do you understand?" He nodded and she smiled but it was sadder now. His heart beat franticly in his chest. "Good. Now go. I promise we're right behind you."_

_She released him and he did what she said. "Ichigo!" He stopped, turning to look at her. She was silhouetted by the setting sun, her hair a halo around her head. For as long as he lived he would never forget how beautiful she was as she smiled at him. There was something final in that look, something he couldn't understand at the time. "I love you, Ichigo."_

_"I love you too, mom."_

_Darkness ate away at her frame, leaving him alone on the dirt path he needed to take to the hill where he would wait for them. There, he would hear the sound of screaming and laughter and gunshots. There, he would wait for hours until he couldn't bear to sit in the hollow of the trees any longer. He would break his mothers promise and go to look for her and his father down in the village. The darkness burned around him, becoming nothing but fire and brimstone. Cowering before the heat, he closed his eyes and willed it away. In the fire, he heard his mother's screams._

_Slowly, he opened his eyes. Around him was the town, burned to a crisp. Bodies littered the streets, animal and human alike. He turned a blind eye to the burnt husk that had once been alive and ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could, his vision blurred and screamed for his parents. No one came to greet him or ask what was the matter. There was no one left alive. He ran for hours, looking for his mother or his father, screaming their names to the heavens until he couldn't speak any longer. _

_He sat at the shore, watching the waves lap at his feet. Numb, he thought maybe his parents had gotten away by boat and would return for him. Smoke rose behind him from the ruins of the town. A crow had been cawing nearby but the call of the gulls drowned out the sound. Alone, he waited for hours once more, holding his mother to her promise though he had broken his._

_Nightfall came early, the moon a sickle in the sky. Not once did he look away from the sea. Not once did he stop hoping. That was how they found him: sitting in the sand, the tide washed out and small crabs scurrying a few feet away. A hand was placed on his shoulder but he didn't want to look. It was too small to be his fathers, too large to be his mothers._

_"Little boy, what are you doing here," asked an amused voice._

_He didn't blink but replied, "I'm waiting."_

_"For whom might I ask?"_

_"My parents. Please leave me alone, they'll be here soon and I'm not suppose to talk to unfamiliar men." The reply was automatic. Where were his parents? How could they break their promise? She had said she would come back. She said she would._

_"Child, your parents won't be returning," Ichigo looked then, glaring at the man for telling such a lie. His face was hidden, a blur before him but his hair gleamed silver in the moonlight._

_"Liar! They said they'd be back! My mother never lies!" He screamed, jerking his shoulder away from the man before turning to look at the sea. "Just wait. They'll come for me. They'll come and you'll eat your words. Now leave me be."_

_The moon above twisted, turning into a funnel of white that stained the sky. Someone was speaking but he couldn't make it out. He held his legs tighter, resting his chin on his knees as the sea turned to miles of sand. _

* * *

Ichigo jolted awake, staring at a wooden ceiling as his bed swayed. The sound of the sea could be heard. It was much louder than it should have been from his rented room. Cold sweat coated his body, leaving his clothes stuck to his skin. The air was too warm, his chest too tight. The nightmare held on, trying to bring the raw emotion of many years passed back to the waking world. He shook it off, groaning at the weight pressed against his heart and he wondered if the pain would ever cease. He rolled over, pressing his fist against his chest in an attempt to make it easier. His body hurt all over, especially his wrist. He couldn't remember why he hurt so badly or why his head was throbbing, but in the wake of the dream it didn't matter as much as it should.

"It's about time you woke up, kid," a familiar voice said at the opposite side of the room. With a jerk, the other night came flooding back, drowning the face of his mother and the entire dream from his mind. He sat up in the bed and turned to face the man who had tried to kill him.

"What the hell," he looked around him, seeing he wasn't in his hotel room but what resembled a large bedchamber. He was lying on a small bed attached to the wall, only big enough for one body and barely that. Several desks were around the room, each cluttered with something or other along with a few chairs. In one corner a bunch of silky pillows lay. He scanned it all, skipping over the teal haired man sitting at one of the desk with a bottle of brandy in his hands and rested on the windows. The glass showed a world of water and horizon. His heart fell in his chest as cold realization struck him.

"What? No thanks for sparing your life?" The captain took a long swig of the bottle. He turned to look at him, meeting his scowl with his own. "You're an ungrateful brat, you know that?"

Ichigo reached for his sword but it wasn't attached to his belt. In fact, he had no belt which meant his pistol was missing to. The ratty navel coat was missing as well and he couldn't help but notice he was wearing clothes that weren't his own. He didn't have time to wonder who had changed him, nor where his weapons where. He had to act fast if he wanted to get out of this situation. But he wanted his sword.

"I'm talking to you," the man growled. He slammed the glass bottle down on the table which brought Ichigo's attention back to him. Slowly, the man stood up. Ichigo didn't have time to find his blade. He had to hurry before it was too late. He threw off the thin cover and jumped out of the bed. The captain reached for him but he knocked his hand away before it could get any leverage and punched him in the throat. The other man gagged and he took that chance to drive his shin into his ribs with a well aimed kick. The captain fell over, cursing as he tried to catch his breath. Ichigo didn't give him the chance to get back up; he kicked him one more time for nearly killing him and hurting his wrist which now throbbed from the punch. When he was satisfied, he ran for the door.

"You little son-of-a-bitch!" The man shouted. He grabbed the door handle and threw open the cabin door, running out into the glaring light of the sun. He couldn't have been out too long. Yes it was sunny, but maybe they had stayed in port for a few hours after their pillaging and he could swim back. His hopes were crushed when he saw the horizon. There was no land in sight as far as he could see. Not even a speck in any direction. His heart stopped in his chest. He was trapped. _Damnit._

The entire crew had stopped what they were doing. All the men were staring at the slumped teen as he looked from one side of the boat to the next, trying to find some sign of shore. Nel had been ease dropping so she was the closest to see the look of crushed hope on the boys features. She stepped out of the shadows where she had been hiding under the stairs.

"Hey, are you--"

A hand shot out of the dark room of the cabin and grabbed Ichigo by the back of his shirt. With a startled sound he was yanked backed and the door slammed in her face. She stared at it for a moment, wondering if the kid would live to see the outside world again. She had heard the sounds of a fight and knew the kid had done something that was going to end up getting him more battered than he already was. She sighed, wondering if this had been the best course of action or not.

"What's everyone standing around for?" Shawlong shouted from the wheel. "Everybody get back to work!"

Ichigo landed on his bruised backside, sliding ungracefully across the floor until he hit one of the desks. A bunch of maps fell over, hitting him on the head and he fought to get them off. A hand grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and he lashed out, trying to aim some kind of decent hit. He had to keep fighting. He couldn't just give up even if the situation was looking grimmer and bleaker by the second.

"Well you fuckin' stop it?" Growled the man as he grabbed his arms and held them securely by his side. With no warning, the man's head slammed forward, knocking Ichigo in the forehead and stunning him. He was thrown back on the bed but he didn't stay there. He tried to get back up, trying to kick out at his assailant.

"Oh fuck this!" There was a horrible pressure at the back of his skull. The world fell to darkness once more.

* * *

It took two more tries before the captain decided just to tie him up so he wouldn't try and kill him every time he regained consciousness. Ichigo sat on the bed, his bare feet firmly on the floor and glared at the man who had just introduced himself as Captain Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The name was unfamiliar but he hadn't expected to know him-- after all he didn't make it a regular occasion to associate with pirates. The shackles around his wrist strained on the sore spot and he had to rest them carefully in his laps. His head throbbed in three places now-- one from the head butt, another from being clubbed over the head with a pistol, and another from a misplaced temple punch. He couldn't help but wonder if his head would ever stop hurting him.

The other man wasn't fairing much better. He had cold steel pressed to his bleeding lip where Ichigo had managed to kick him and a few scraps and newly forming bruises. They looked equally annoyed with one another and neither was speaking at the moment. Ichigo was fine with the silence but it was getting him nowhere. Tired and dirty, he wanted to know what they planned to do with him and just where his sword was.

"So what do you want? Money? As you can see from you taking my things I don't have much." Ichigo snapped, licking his own split lip. Grimmjow's eyes followed the movement almost unconsciously before a sneer came to his lips. Ichigo was getting use to that look-- it was about the only one he seemed to have.

He removed the steel from his swollen lip. "I don't need money, you little brat. I've got plenty of that."

"Yes, from that raid last night. Pillaging must be very rewarding for you."

"Cut the sarcastic bullshit or I'll gag you as well," Grimmjow snapped. He was already tired of the boy and he hadn't even spent an entire day with him conscious.

"Fine. What do you want then?"

Grimmjow went silent, staring at him for a long moment. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off his, thinking it would show weakness to look away. It was evident the man wasn't going to kill him. Ichigo wasn't sure if that would have been so bad compared to the other options that had more plausibility. The silence ate away at his resolve, causing him to squirm slightly under the others gaze but he still did not look away.

Something crossed the other mans features and slowly he stood. Ichigo watched as he crossed the room to a hidden compartment in the wall. He pushed aside the wood and brought out something. Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized it was his sword. At least it hadn't been left behind but the possibilities just got worse.

"Give that back," Ichigo demanded. He went to stand but Grimmjow shot him a look and he slowly relaxed as much as he could. He had tried fighting in the shackles once already and it hadn't gone too well.

"You're in no position to be giving me orders," Grimmjow said as he took his seat facing the boy. Ichigo watched as he ran his hands over the scabbard, lightly touching the elaborate guard before pulling it free. The blade sung and Ichigo noticed someone had cleaned it since he had last held it. The steel caught the sunlight, sending it fragmented over his face and blinding him. He turned his head, shielding himself from the glare. When he turned back to look at Grimmjow, he was watching him intently, the sword resting in his lap.

"What is your name?" Grimmjow asked him. It was the first time he had bothered to ask.

"Ichigo," he said.

"I meant your full name, asshole."

He didn't want to answer so he kept his lips shut. The captain narrowed his eyes at him. "I can see this is going to be very difficult." When Ichigo didn't answer, he continued. "Fine, let's move on then. Tell me, Ichigo," Grimmjow grasped the hilt of the sword, bringing it up and pointing at Ichigo with it. "Where did you get this sword?"

"I don't think it's any of your business and it's rather rude to point at someone," Ichigo replied rather nonchalantly, looking towards the window as if it didn't matter.

"Really now? It has no importance to you?" Grimmjow asked, he stood up, twirling it by the strand of fabric attached at the end. Ichigo's eyes flickered to it. Grimmjow caught the moment but didn't comment; instead he made his way to the windows where he proceeded to open one. The boy's face paled, but he still didn't say anything. "I guess if it's of no importance and you won't need it since you're our prisoner, there's no point in keeping it."

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted as he went to toss it out. Grimmjow stopped mid throw, turning to look at the wide eyed brat. With satisfaction, he shut the window.

"Where did you get this sword, Ichigo?" He repeated, his voice a near purr at this point. He was winning, he could see it on the kids face and that just left him feeling delighted. He had nearly fucked up big time last night but here, here is where is all counted.

"It was my father's," Ichigo said softly, staring at the blade in his hand. He wouldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Really? That's funny. You see kid, I know this sword. I've seen it once before and it's no royal officer's sword. This particular weapon is anything but ordinary. Did you steal that coat we had to toss and take up the guise of Sir Lawrence according to the papers we found stuffed in your pockets? Or did he simply lend you his identity?"

Ichigo ripped his eyes off the sword, meeting his once more. The arrogance burned there in those depths, masking a raw determination and loathing he hadn't expected in the kid. The boy on his bed sat up at little straighter, holding his sight with his own. "If you know the sword then you know everything. Why are you even bothering asking about it?"

Grimmjow shrugged. He plopped in his seat, throwing one leg over the arm of the chair and began to tap the steel of the blade lightly against his thigh which seemed to annoy Ichigo greatly. "I want to hear it from your mouth. You see, Ichigo, the last time I saw this sword was when it was in the possession of a childless man. This is the King's Sword is it not? No other bares the same coat of arms at the end of the hilt, the same sun symbol etched in the blade. There is no other sword with the same guard except _that_ sword and only the king possesses it. You say your father gave you this, correct?"

"I did not steal it," he hissed, his eyes narrowed at his accusing. When Grimmjow first saw the kid being held up by Nel, he had thought him nothing more than some scraggly dog of the navy. But now, even dirty and beat up he could see he had been so clearly wrong. There was no way someone with those kind of features, those burning eyes could be some foot soldier. He saw it all in his face and the way he now sat. It was all there, right before him. He didn't need the words to prove it, but it would make the anticipation in his gut lessen.

"You had to. After all, you don't look like the king to me."

"It's rightfully my sword!" He snarled as he stood, his nerve breaking. "That sword was to be mine upon my father's death and he _stole it from me!_ That sword was not meant to be Aizen's. It was mine and the bastard took it. I had every right to take it back so don't you dare claim I stole it."

Taken back by the outburst, Grimmjow didn't even fight him when he stormed over and snatched it out of his hands along with the scabbard. With one last glower, he went back to his seat and took in a deep breath. He didn't release the sword or let up his grip when he was safely across the room.

"Tell me," Grimmjow sat up, removing his leg from the arm of the chair, "what is your full name, Ichigo?"

Annoyed, Ichigo sheathed the sword. "You know it. You know my name and you know who I am so why must you make me say it? Is a full confession what you want? Will that make you shut the hell up?"

"Maybe."

"Fine. My name is Lord Ichigo Kurosaki, son of the former King Isshin and Queen Masaki. My uncle is the ruling king of the Holy Empire. I am not a royal officer and never have been. I took the coat off a dead man and his papers as well so I could travel properly without being found. This is my sword by birthright, be damned if I'm a king or not, it _is mine. _Are you happy now?"

Kurosaki. How had he not seen it when he had first seen him last night? Even though he had known since Nel showed him the sword, his words left a confirmation he hadn't known he needed until that moment. His eyes flickered to the small music box, hidden in the desk drawer by the windows. For all the work he had done over the years, he had almost ruined it all.

"Quite," Grimmjow replied as he looked down at the death grip the boy had on the sword. He was clinging to it, he noticed, but he didn't wonder why. There wasn't much left of the old king-- the boy's damn _father_-- in the world any longer, not since Aizen had taken control and ruled to make changes. The thought of that man left his blood cold and he had to force himself to keep from breaking the nearest thing to him.

"So what? Now that you have the confession, are you going to hand me in? Take me back to the Empire like a lost child and demand the reward?" Ichigo asked bitterly as he ran his fingers over the scabbard in his lap. He wouldn't look him in the eyes now; he was too busy staring at his lap. Grimmjow couldn't help but notice the twinge of fear in his voice.

He stood, going over to the knocked over maps he had yet to pick up. He knelt and began to collect them, not answering his question. Placing the maps in a disorderly fashion on the table with the others, he began to rifle through them to find the one he was currently using.

"Why are you ignoring me? I asked you a question!" Ichigo demanded. Yes, there was fear in his voice. He couldn't help but shake his head at that. The kid was horrible at masking his emotions. What kind of royalty was he?

"Let's get one thing straight, _prince,"_ Grimmjow drawled the title, mocking it. He turned to look at him and now he was willing to meet his eyes. "You're on my ship, got it? While on my ship, I give the orders and I'm the one who demands the answers. You have no ground to demand shit from me or my crew and you'd be wise to watch what the hell you say to me unless you want to be thrown overboard. I don't care about some stupid reward. Right now, you don't mean shit. It was mere curiosity of that sword that kept you alive and you best remember that."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it on second thought. Grimmjow grinned then, seeing he got the message. "Good, now shut up or I'll send you to the brig where you belong. I have work to do and I don't need you running off at the mouth behind me."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow took a seat, keeping his back to him. He sat there on the bed, watching as the sun played across the bright shade of his hair and wondered if he had been lying. The reward was substantial for his return alive. He had seen several posters since he had left the palace. It was only by luck that no pictures had been sketched and half the people he had come across couldn't even read. Luck, everything in the last year had been by luck alone. Was it running out? Being caught not only by people who recognized him for who he really was but pirates none the less? It seemed the gods were no longer favoring him and maybe it was time for him to start watching what he did.

There wasn't a chance they wouldn't turn him in he realized as he watched the other man who seemed content in ignoring his existence. It would be stupid to sit there and think he was telling the truth. He didn't know where they were going but he knew that where ever it was wasn't somewhere he wanted to be. He had to escape before they took him back. There was no other choice. He had made a promise to himself that he would never return to the Empire and he planned to keep that promise.


	4. The Conversation

**oo4. The Conversation**

* * *

The sun was a heavy weight against the crew as they headed closer to the equator. The water was calm, the sky a mass of blue above them. Few were doing chores while others sat around and talked. The wind was a steady breeze against the sails, heading them in the direction their captain demanded. It was just another day on _The Pantera_, one in which everyone was enjoying the quiet splendor they rarely received. A few of the men were playing some card game, betting off their earnings from the raids while others were eating bread and ale. The captain was nowhere to be seen, locked away in his cabin as he refused to tell anyone of the next step. All anyone knew was the location, but it was nothing special to them.

Nel knew why they were heading south. She also knew that the quiet peace that had settled over the crew that day was short lived all thanks to the orange haired boy sitting alone at the bow. He had his back turned towards the rest of the crew, watching the waters as they crossed them. She had noticed how a group of dolphins had held his attention for quite a long time and she began to wonder just how long this boy had been out to sea. She no longer appreciated the beauty of the creatures they encountered on their journeys. Nel had lost the ability to see things outside of her and her crew's survival years ago. But Ichigo seemed preoccupied with everything around him that he saw, almost as if he truly were a child. Seventeen years was that of an adult to them. A seventeen year old could kill just like any full grown man, could own land , and could marry. Yet, in the few days he had been aboard the ship, she had realized just how innocent he was. Angry, yes, but none-the-less innocent of the real world.

He had been starting fights with the crew since the first day. First it was with Grimmjow, demanding answers from him until he was kicked out of his cabin and thrown upon Edrad. That hadn't gone over too well, leaving Edrad with a nasty cut and Ichigo with a bruised rib and a sprained left hand. That night he had caused another fight, and the next day yet another. The boy held many new cuts and scrapes and he was lucky to be alive. Usually it was Nel who made sure no one killed Ichigo in retaliation. They didn't understand his purpose, nor why they couldn't kill him and it upset them. Only the closest to Grimmjow and Nel knew his reason for being there, but they weren't ready to tell the rest of them yet. Some of the crew was shady and there was a mutual worry about who to trust and who not to. She had collected the crew, but even her judgment could be wrong. This was too important of a task to make mistakes on.

"What are you doing?" Shawlong asked from the helm. She turned to look over her shoulder at him, kicking her feet against the railing from where she was perched. He was watching the horizon. Dark clouds were pressing closer but the sea was still calm and both of them knew it was nothing to worry about.

"I'm thinking. What else would I be doing?" She replied before turning her eyes back on the redhead. Shawlong followed her gaze and frowned slightly.

"He's more of a nuisance than I thought he would be."

She nodded her head. She didn't understand what was going on in the kid's head or why he was so hostile towards them. They hadn't really harmed him in any way beside when he harmed them. He seemed to have a slight grudge against her, one she thought was frivolous and idiotic and when she told him that, he just scowled. She had been being as nice as possible to him, trying to make him feel welcomed but in turn he would go and start yet another fight. The behavior was getting old fast. Did the king tolerate such acts in his court or was it simply a boy who finally tasted freedom and wished to exploit it? A frown pressed at her lips. If that was the case, the boy knew nothing of freedom. It was time she found out what his problem was before he got himself killed or someone she cared about.

"Is Grimmjow still huddled away in the dark?" Nel glanced back at Shawlong who shrugged. "If he ever comes back out to the light, tell him to stay away from our guest. He'll only aggravate him further."

"Isn't that the other way around? Every time the captain leaves his room, the boy won't leave him be. Tell _him _to leave Grimmjow alone. His anger issues are already bad as his. We don't need two of them on the same ship."

That was true. The kid had a temper to match their captains, if not more hostile. Where Grimmjow would go for the kill, Ichigo would go for pain; however it was just as dangerous. Nel was sick of patching up their wounds and trying to keep the boy alive without spilling any secrets. This had to be something more than an unruly royal looking for a little fun. Ichigo didn't seem to fight for the hell of it. She didn't see the same look in his eyes as she did Grimmjow. It was something different all together. Something she was curious about.

"Just keep him away," Nel said before she slipped off the railing onto the deck. Her skirt caught on a stray splinter, ripping a small hole but she didn't mind. She didn't like dresses, but this one had been pretty comfortable without the corset.

"Do you think you could keep from destroying one dress for longer than a week, Nelliel? Grimmjow actually bought that one for you and here you are ruining it."

With a huff, she began to make her way down the stairs to the main deck below where a group was playing poker. She didn't bother to reply, he already knew she couldn't keep anything longer than a week without wearing it out. Nice things were a luxury she could afford, but didn't wish to have. The dress was beautiful but there was no point in owning it if she wasn't going to do something in it. It was just a tiny hole, one she could get taken care of easily. No one would even notice it.

The boy didn't seem to be aware of her as she came to rest beside him. He had his legs hanging between the wooden rails, his chin resting on the wood as his arms dangled over. The bright orange of his hair reflected the sun as several strands covered his eyes, making it difficult for her to know if he was sleeping or not. For a moment he didn't move and she didn't speak, just stood there with her arms crossed beneath her bosom. One of the men in the crow's nest laughed above them and a small coin dropped near Ichigo's head and rolled towards Nel's bare feet. Exasperated by their behavior, she picked it up and chucked it right back up. It hit the man between the eyes and he hollered out.

"You don't throw like a girl," a sullen voice said below her. Nel turned to look back at Ichigo who still wouldn't look at her.

"Thank you." She took a seat beside him, placing her legs through the railings so her feet dangled below her.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I'm aware of that, but I refuse to rise to the fight you are seeking, silly. I'm not easily pulled into a brawl by stupid comments."

"How upsetting," his voice dripped with sarcasm. Finally he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and when he noticed she was staring, he sneered. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" she asked innocently.

"Like you're trying to decide if I'm just dim or not."

Her eyes widened, "wow, you're pretty good at guessing what others think. You know that?"

He sighed and looked back at the sea. "Just leave me alone. I don't feel like dealing with this."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sir Kurosaki, but I'm not going anywhere. I don't feel like patching up the men you keep injuring or making sure that neck of yours stay's attached to your body but I do it because I have to. So, this is pretty nice weather isn't it?"

He blinked and turned to look at her. "What does the weather have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with plenty but in this instance I was merely commenting on it because it's common ground. We like to call it small talk."

Ichigo almost growled in irritation, "I know what small talk is."

"Then why did you ask such a silly question?"

Perturbed, he balled his hands into fist. "Is there a reason why you're bothering me? Shouldn't you be somewhere else, doing something?"

"I'm bothering you because it seems you need to talk. Why don't you tell me why you keep insisting on cutting other people up? If you wish to slice, I'm sure the cook could use some help." He didn't answer her so she continued. "If you keep on behaving this way, Ichigo, you'll end up dead."

"Maybe that's what I want," he muttered under his breath as he watched the waves caused by the ship.

"Is it?" Nel asked, curious to why someone so young would wish for death.

Ichigo glanced at her, meeting her gaze for a moment. "Yes. Death is much more appealing than returning to the Empire. I would rather die than ever go back there."

"Why?"

He huffed, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Well," she leaned back and propped herself up with her arms, "you brought it up. No need to be hostile."

"I'm not being hostile. I don't need to be pleasant to those who are going to hand me over to hell itself."

For a moment, Nel remained silently staring at him. Ichigo looked over the edge of the ship once more, lost in his own thoughts as she contemplated her next words. She could see the rigidness of his back, the way his shoulder sulked and his eyes drooped. It made a little more sense now why he had been behaving so irresponsibly. Fear made you do stupid things.

"The captain told you we were going to do no such thing," she reasoned but he just shook his head.

"And I'm to listen to the word of a pirate? The reward is substantial; it would be insane not to hand me over." The trepidation in his voice was evident though he tried to mask it.

Nel laid back on the deck with her arms behind her head. The sky was becoming overcast and it seemed the rain wouldn't be bypassing them. "Ichigo, I think I should tell you a story."

"I don't care about any story," he grumbled.

"I didn't ask if you cared or not. You're going to hear it anyways." She pulled her legs from between the rails and brought them above her head to rest near his face. The skirt fell down her legs, showing off the long expanse of tan skin that he ignored. Ichigo was too busy sulking in the misery of being in the company of someone who wouldn't shut the hell up to notice her skivvies.

"I was married once. I'm sure you wouldn't have guessed that though since you don't seem too bright-"

"Excuse me?"

"- but it was an arranged marriage by my parents. I was to be married to a young officer in the royal navy to bring fortune to my family. We were close to poverty but had enough money to our name due to my uncle's standings, so I was able to marry decently. I had never met the man before our wedding day. I didn't even know what he looked like until I saw him at our wedding. He wasn't what I had been expecting: we were both young and he was handsomer than I was led to believe. I didn't want to marry him though, the thought of being nothing more than a common housewife was bothersome but I had no choice if I didn't wish to be disowned. He was very soft spoken, very loyal to his job. He cared more about his commodore than he did me and he was always away from home. When he managed to be there, all I heard about was how wonderful his commodore was. He didn't care for me at all but that didn't bother me. I wasn't much fond of him myself."

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Ichigo interrupted. She kicked him in the face and he hissed in pain.

"Shut up. It's rude to interrupt a woman when she is speaking." A strand of hair flew into her mouth and she removed it before going on. "My uncle was an artisan for the king of the empire when I was younger-- a well respected, well known man. He made our name acceptable once more and my mother was so proud of her brother."

Ichigo turned to stare at her for a moment at the mention of the king. He opened his mouth to speak but she kicked him once more and he just scowled at her before rubbing the dirt off his nose.

"Wait till I'm done. My marriage to someone of some sort of nobility was a necessity to please my mother who wished to be in high society. My happiness was not the worry, only what others thought so I stayed with him for as long as I could. It was when my uncle was murdered for treason against the new crown and my cousin showed up on my doorstep that things changed. My cousin told me that he had been framed by the new king's men and that he had barely escaped to cross the seas to find me and warn me that the family name had been soiled and soon we would all be hunted. I thought he was being ridiculous. At the time, I believed King Aizen was a good man to take over in the wake of a great man but I was mistaken. Soon, my husband returned home, claiming he knew I was hiding an outlaw and demanded I hand him over. When I refused, he hit me and told me I would have to be taken in for conspiracy. It was the first time he showed any emotion towards me, but it wasn't the kind a girl seeks in her marriage.

"The thing is, my husband didn't know me too well. The first time he hit me was the last. You see this ship here, Ichigo?" She knocked on the wood with a pleased smile. "The man my husband adored, his commodore, had been waiting for my cousin and mines capture at the dock. What he got in turn was thrown overboard and his ship stolen. I like to think I carry a piece of my ex-husband where ever I go now. I pawned his ring the first chance I got but the ship is a reminder of where I came from."

Ichigo looked down at her as she watched the clouds with a smile on her lips. There was no ring on her hand, no outline of where one had ever been and for a moment he thought she was making it up. Pirates were liars after all, but there was something in her eyes, in the way her voice faltered at the mention of being hit and her uncle that made him think that she was being honest. He swallowed. The mention of his father left his throat tight. He knew the cruelties of his uncle, knew the things he had been doing since his father's death. There were a few things he wanted to ask but couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he settled with, "what was the point in telling me that?"

"The point?" Nel looked at him , her hair blowing lightly over her face as the storm got closer. A drop of rain landed on her cheek but she left it there. "The point is I hate the Empire as much-- if not more-- than you do. Every man on this ship would rather die than aid the Empire in any way. You will not be handed over to the King's army. Grimmjow was being honest with you when he said that so stop throwing tantrums and trying to get us to kill you. It's just annoying and it's pointless on your part."

He blinked and she stared back. For a moment neither spoke, a silent communication behind their eyes was all that was needed. When the moment passed, she smiled brightly and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Good to reach an understanding."

Ichigo smacked her hand away. "Then why am I here if it's not for the reward? What good am I?"

Nel wiped the water from her cheek. "I'm sorry for what Grimmjow said to you, Ichigo. He shouldn't have been so rude. You're not unimportant and there's a reason for you to be here."

"Then why won't you tell me!?"

She just smiled at him before getting up and ran her hand through his hair to his annoyance. He tried to smack her hand again but she moved it quicker than he could manage and smacked the back of his head in retaliation. "It's going to rain soon. You should go get some sleep. We'll be at port soon and it's best that you're rested. Think about what I said, Ichigo."

Nel walked away, leaving him staring after her just as the rain began to fall.

* * *

Grimmjow burst out of his cabin just as the rain cleared up. The sun was a hazed light behind dark clouds dipping into the horizon. His back was stiff and his neck ached but the rum he had been drinking dulled the pain. Shawlong noticed that his eyes were blood shot but he was walking straight when he came to stand beside him at the helm.

"We made it in good time," Shawlong said as he pulled the wheel to the right a little. Ahead of them, the shoreline could be seen. It was nothing more than a smear of color. The closer and closer they got, the more activity happened on deck. The men began to prepare for docking without so much a word. Yylfordt climbed up the stairs and came to stand by his captain.

"Do you think the _Los Lobos_ are already here? It would be rather sad if we managed to beat them since they took the shortest route." Yylfordt asked. Grimmjow looked at him before removing his telescope for the inside of his crumpled coat and checked the coast.

"I think that's their ship at the docks." He closed the telescope. "They must have beaten the storm."

"Lucky," Yylfordt said as he rung the water out of his hair with a glower. "How much of the crew is to stay behind?"

"All except for a few. The ships need to be ready to leave at any moment's notice. Only those who need to go will be going."

Yylfordt frowned. "Some of the men aren't going to like that."

"Then send them my way and I'll put an end to their complaints," Grimmjow snapped. He would like to see anyone criticize. He was in the mood for some blood. "Where's the prisoner?"

"He's not a prisoner," Nel said from behind him where she had been sitting. He turned to her, seeing the frown on her lips. "If you keep calling him that he's going to start fighting again. I just managed to get him to act civilized."

"Nice to see you still have that touch, Nel dear," Yylfordt said with a smile. She threw her shoe at his head but he managed to duck it. "You missed."

The second shoe hit its mark.

"Oi!"

"You didn't answer me," Grimmjow shoved Yylfordt out of his line of sight. "Where is the brat?"

Nel shrugged. "He's asleep."

"Go wake him and make him presentable. We'll be there in no time and I don't want to wait around for his royal pain-in-the-ass."

Nel jumped off her perch and made her way past them. "You could be a little nicer to him, you know. It's hard to make him like us when all you do is call him brat."

"Whatever, just fetch the boy." Grimmjow turned to Shawlong, "I'm going to need you to stay behind again and watch the crew. Got it?"

"Yes captain."

"Good, I'll be in my cabin until we get there. I got some more stuff to get in order."

* * *

His chance was approaching much faster than he had anticipated. The plan of escape hadn't been well thought out: he had expected to come up with some brilliant idea when the moment arose but that wasn't the case. His short nap had left him groggy and in his fit of depression he hadn't eaten anything in two days. Dehydrated and hungry, he wondered if he would have any chance whatsoever when they docked. At least he wasn't in shackles and they were insisting on bringing him to land with them. That made things a little easier.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked curiously behind Nel who was fastening her belt. She was dressed like a man, a sword at her hip, but her chest gave her away. He wondered if anyone would think she was male but quickly looked away when she looked at him.

"Some town in the southern Carolina's. Can you hand me that pistol?"

He picked up the heavy metal piece and handed it to her. She put it down her pants and he frowned. He had his own pistol, something he was surprised they allowed him to have, along with his sword. He wore borrowed clothes-- the naval uniform had been ruined and was gone and the boots fit a little better than before. Nel had given him a hat, instructing him to wear it just in case the royal navy was there. It was more likely for him to be found there than anywhere else. If that was the case, he didn't understand why they wanted him to come then.

"Fix your hat, I can still see your hair," she said but instead of waiting for him to do it, she reached up and began adjusting it for him. He didn't like being touched by other people, so he tried to jerk out of her grasp but she just yanked his hair and demanded he stand still.

"I'm capable of doing it myself you know," he snapped as he stood there while she shoved his hair under the leather before she was happy with it.

"I'm aware," was all she said before giving him a smile.

"Are you going to tell me why we're here at least?" She shook her head and he glowered. "I'm getting tired of being in the dark."

"Too bad," Grimmjow said from behind him as he came to stand near them. Ichigo jumped, surprised by his arrival and turned to look at the blue haired man. "You don't need to know jack shit and that's just how it is."

"I have rights you know!" Ichigo demanded as he narrowed his eyes at the other man. He was about damn tired of being told the same crap over and over again.

"No, you don't," Grimmjow said with a rather pleased smile. Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but the ship pulled alongside the dock and the chatter of the men around them drowned him out. He settled for imaging plunging his sword into that smug face as the captain shouted off orders.

They unloaded the ship-- Grimmjow, Nel, four other men he hadn't learned the names of, and himself in the rear. Grimmjow barely cast him a look before making his way down the lantern lit dock and the others followed behind. He barely kept up, lagging behind on purpose in hopes they would forget him but one of the larger men looked behind and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. He grumbled his protest and tried to shake him off but the brute didn't seem to notice or care.

Grimmjow paid some man at the end of the dock with a parchment and a quill who took his name and let them pass. Ichigo was only released when his feet touched dirt and for a moment he couldn't help but think the town was rather noisy as the larger man walked on. He didn't lag this time, hoping not to gain anyone's attention until they were deeper in the throes of people. Right now it was mainly merchants around them and was still a little too open. He followed them, keeping only close enough to make it look as if he were obliging their wishes.

The town was lively and he wondered if this was a celebration of some sort or a daily happening. The sun was down, leaving the woods around them dark but the houses were all alight and people were still doing their business in the cobblestone streets. A carriage rode by them to the dock and Ichigo caught the eye of a woman from inside but didn't think twice about it. The group of pirates he was following was moving through the crowd and his opportunity came when they went to turn down an alley.

The others went down the dark corridor and Ichigo ran the other way. He didn't look to see if they saw him, knowing by the feminine shout of his name that Nel had noticed. He didn't stop when she screamed out, just pushed past a man and his child, trying his best not to knock them down and ran through the crowd. His heart pounded against his rib cage, telling him to pay attention, to move faster. He needed to find a place to lose them. There was a break in the crowd, one he took that led towards a small pathway lit by candles to the trees nearby. If he could get in the forest, they'd never catch him. With renewed vigor, he pushed forward.

A man stepped in his path before he reached the cleared walkway to the forest. He didn't have enough time to stop and ended up plowing right into him. With a grunt, the two of them nearly fell over but it seemed the man had been prepared and had braced himself for it. Strong arms grabbed Ichigo's as he tried to apologize and take off. He got his feet working properly again but the man wasn't letting go. He jerked, thinking maybe the guy was just trying to make sure he was okay, but the hands held him tight and he panicked.

"Let me go," Ichigo demanded as he tried to pull free once more.

"Damn it, Ichigo! Why must you be so dense?" Nel shouted nearby. Several people had stopped and were watching them. Ichigo watched as his freedom slowly escaped him and he tried to hit the man holding him.

"Damn it, release me!" He shouted. He stomped on the man's foot but the guy still held on.

Nel and Grimmjow caught up to him, both looking rather unpleased by his actions. He glared at them over his shoulder, portraying just how pissed he was at them for managing to catch up. Grimmjow reached out and grabbed Ichigo himself, pulling him from the others grasp and shook him with a force to rattle his teeth.

"That was a dumbass move, kid. Now we have the right to tie you up. Nakeem, give me the rope!"

Nel sighed, glancing at the people watching them as Ichigo started to shout and raise hell. No one interfered or even looked appalled. The town didn't seem to care too much about them, something they weren't too surprised with. The place was notorious for pirates and as long as they didn't go destroying thing, they were welcomed to do as they pleased. She watched as Ichigo punched Nakeem only to be thrown on the ground and have his hands bond behind him. And things had been going so well.

The man who had stopped Ichigo yawned as he covered his mouth with one of his gloved hands. She turned to look at him, offering him a small smile. "Thanks Starrk."

Starrk shrugged as he lowered his hand. "Don't mention it."


	5. The Next Step

**oo5. The Next Step**

**

* * *

**

Lady luck was not on Ichigo's side that night. The moment his wrist were bound behind his back with a tight knot that barely allowed the circulation of blood to his fingers and caused the old pain of his sprained wrist to flare, he was passed over to Edrad. He knew his name simply because the other brute said it whilst shoving him into his chest. An annoyed grunt of pain left Ichigo's lips as Edrad grabbed him forcibly by the arms and removed him from his body. The look of dissatisfaction with his failed attempt to run away was rather comical, causing Edrad to chuckle softly. Somewhere along the way, Ichgio noticed bitterly, he had lost his hat.

"Bet you're wishing you didn't act like such a royal pain in the ass the other day now aren't you?" Edrad asked as he shook Ichigo enough to make his head wobble.

"More along the lines of wishing I had succeeded in cutting off your arm," Ichigo said with a smile when his vision cleared. He was shoved into the nearby wall hard, causing his ribs to protest.

"Edrad! Don't hurt him," Nel said from beside Starrk with an exasperated sigh. Grimmjow huffed.

"Let him do what he wants. Maybe the dumbass will learn his lesson."

"Is he really that much of a hassle?" Starrk questioned as he folded his arms loosely over his exposed chest. He watched with bored amusement as Ichigo began to kick the larger man. It was taking both Edrad and Yyfordt to restrain him while Di Roy tried to shackle his legs together. The young man managed to get a good kick to the blonds' shin before trying to head butt the larger of the two. Di Roy managed to grab one leg and sink his teeth into the calf.

"Ow! What the hell?" Ichigo shouted out. He was thrown to the ground and the three tried again.

"You're seeing what we've been dealing with all week," Nel replied. Di Roy was trying to sit on Ichigo's back as he shouted something about skinning the boy alive. He received a boot to the face which knocked him off. Nel wondered just how he had managed to land that blow but dismissed it. She was already bored by the display. She turned to look back at Starrk, turning her back to the noisy bunch while Grimmjow began to laugh. "Where's Zommari? It's rare for him to not be by your side."

"I sent him ahead to make sure all was clear for us. Someone was trailing our ship along the coast for a day and it would be incredibly dimwitted to think it was just a coincidence after Port Edwin. But, he's gotten better over the last year or so. He's finally taking initiative to do things without asking my permission. It seems Lilynette has grown on him as well which has helped. He's not so much of a bore any longer."

"That's wonderful. I was really worried he'd never recover from the incident in Lamaure."

"Well you two stop talking?" Grimmjow said. His laughed was gone, replaced by an annoyed expression that said he wanted to get this over with. Nel knew he wasn't too fond of this town and didn't really blame him. It wasn't the best place to be. The group behind him had managed to get Ichigo under control and she almost commented on the way they had him pressed against a wall with his face shoved into the concrete to keep him still. She was beginning to give up on the hope that he would ever come to like them. It seemed rather futile to believe after this incident that he would come to trust them in any way. "We need to get going."

Starrk eyed him in silence which caused Grimmjow to glare at him to mask his discomfort. He narrowed his blue eyes, knowing the taller man was looking for something particular that he didn't want him finding. He had no quarrel with the other man- they worked for the same cause and he didn't seem to wish to prove he was the better captain. They worked on some level of respect and understanding but damn if he didn't hate when he looked at him like that. Finally, Starrk seemed to come to a conclusion.

"What?" Grimmjow said uneasily.

He was ignored as Starrk turned his attention back to Nel who was looking back and forth between them. "Has he been this cranky all week as well?" He asked.

"Yep. He's a little disheartened he almost killed carrot head over there. You should have seen his face after he nearly stabbed him."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Hey! Why is everyone just standing around?" Someone kicked Grimmjow in the back of knee, causing him to stumble forward. He caught himself before he tripped. Ichigo's snicker became a muffled sound. Grimmjow turned, reaching for his sword but Nel grabbed his arm before he could unsheathe it.

A mess of blonde hair covered by a too large hat stared up at him with an incensed look upon the young face. Lilynette had her hands on her hips as the jacket that barely covered her chest pulled further apart. When he saw the girl, he hissed out a curse before shaking off Nel's hand and released his sword. "Damn brat, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Because I wanted to," she replied before sticking her tongue out at him. He sneered and reached to grab her but she moved out of his way and went to stand by Starrk. Without warning, she punched him in the gut, catching him off guard. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Frozen Dragon? We're already late and you idiots are just chatting away!"

Starrk rubbed his stomach, giving her a displeased look. "There was no meeting time. We're hardly late."

"Whatever, we're late," she disagreed before she stormed off towards the alleyway without looking back. Her muttered insults could be heard rather clearly. Grimmjow glared at the mention of his name and fought the urge to shoot her in the back.

"You need to teach your damn sister some manners. I'm getting sick of this," he said as Starrk began to follow the younger girl through the crowd. All he got in reply was a shrug. Nel patted him on the back with a smile and followed suit.

"Bastard," he muttered to himself as he watched them go. He turned and went over to the ones holding Ichigo. They had been silent since they had managed to keep him under control, most of them nursing some new wound they had received. Ichigo had given up struggling after they had bound his feet with shackles and stuffed a dirty bandanna in his mouth to keep him from making any more rude remarks. The younger man was breathing heavily through his nose and a light sweat had broken out over his paled skin. The look of pain was evident, but he tried to mask it with the defiance he refused to give up. A satisfied smirk played over Grimmjow's lips as he saw the heated embarrassment at his predicament in the younger man's face. "I have to say, you look much better like this."

Ichigo struggled to say something but nothing except a small, muffled sound left his throat. He narrowed his eyes on the teal haired man, trying to convey how much he wished to kill him in that moment with just a look. Grimmjow laughed again. He reached out and took him roughly by the arm. There was a scrape mark on his cheek that sent a trickle of blood down his face. The smirk on his lips faltered slightly as he caught sight of the forming bruise under his right eye. He cast a look at Edrad but the larger man simply shrugged with a rather innocent look on his face.

With a jerk, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo by his arm down the street after Starrk and Nel. The boy lagged behind as he tried to get his feet to catch up with the long movements of the other's legs but it was impossible with the little length the chain provided. They turned the corner and headed down the dark pathway as the sound of Nakeem, Di Roy, Yyfordt, and Edrad's footsteps followed behind them at a leisured pace. Pulling Ichigo to get him beside him, Grimmjow whispered near his ear, "Did you really think we would be that stupid?" His fingers dug into the tender flesh, causing Ichigo to try and squirm out of his grip but he held him tight. "You must be really naïve if you thought it would be that easy."

Ichigo tried to speak against the gag but Grimmjow didn't care for his words. His annoyance at his attempted escape was evident now that the boy was beside him. Even in the dark he could see the look the kid was shooting his way but he ignored him and kept going until they reached the far end where a wooden door was placed in the stone. It was open, casting a rectangle of murky light into the dirty alley. Shouts and laughter could be heard from inside followed by the sound of glass breaking. Grimmjow didn't slow down as he brought the boy into the room, ignoring the man at the door holding it open for them. The others followed suit.

They were greeted by a long, ill lighted hallway. Several doors branched off, all of them closed to show the numbers tacked to them. The faint sound of laughter and what resembled moans came from beneath the doors, causing Ichigo to wonder just what the hell the people were doing. Where had these mad men brought him? Grimmjow didn't catch onto his nervousness or chose to not care. He led them down the hallway without so much as a glance at the closed off rooms and soon they came to the red velvet curtain that kept the next room hidden. Pushing it aside, he let it hit Ichigo in the face before manhandling him in front of him and allowing the curtain to fall behind.

Ichigo balked. A half naked woman walked by with a tray balanced on her hand filled with empty mugs. She paid them no mind as she headed towards the large bar that took up a good half of the ballroom styled area. A chandelier filled with burning candles glistened above them, casting a rather sensual glow over the many patrons of the place. Tables were scattered about, each one taken by several men as women came and chatted with them. Nearby, a man was being straddled by a topless woman as she seemed to try and suck his face off through his mouth. Ichigo wrinkled his nose at such a public display and turned his attention away as a faint blush covered his cheeks. Several people were looking at them and the heat under his skin seemed to increase as a woman winked at him from a booth where she sat beside a man who was kissing her neck. No one seemed bothered by him being tied up and drugged around. In fact, some of them looked amused.

He was pulled away from the entrance and led through the small crowd towards a large table in the back. Nel sat facing them, smiling as she waved before giving her order to a woman who only wore underwear. Lilynette sat beside her, looking displeased as Starrk leaned his head on his palm and appeared bored. A large dark skin man sat beside Starrk, keeping his eyes on the table where he held a glass of water that didn't look as if it had been touched. When they reached the table, Grimmjow pulled out the seat beside Nel and pushed Ichigo into it. He managed to catch himself before he toppled over completely. Grimmjow took his seat beside him. Instantly, he grabbed a waitress lightly by her arm and smirked.

"Mind getting me some rum, sweetheart?" His voice was a notch lower. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the other man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nel reach for him as Yyfordt, Nakeem, Di Roy, and Edrad took their seats. He jerked away, giving her a nasty look but she just scowled at him and quickly snatched the cloth from his lips.

"No need to be so jumpy," she chided as she threw the bandanna back at Nakeem. "Just trying to help."

"Yeah, I bet," Ichigo muttered, turning to look at the dark skinned man who was staring at him. "What?"

The man's back stiffened. There were small bones on a chain around his throat and he wore clothes that looked like they had to be tailored for him. Starrk glanced at him before looking back at Ichigo with mild interest. "You're Ichigo Kurosaki, correct?" The man's voice was a deep baritone.

"Yeah. Who are you suppose to be?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern," the man took a drink from his water as he stared at him. Ichigo went to say something but Nel shoved a pastry in his mouth that had just been delivered to her.

Grimmjow looked around as the waitress brought him his drink. His brow was creased in frustration when he didn't see what he was looking for. "Where the hell is he? I bet he's just taking his sweet ass time so we spend our money at this shit hole."

"He sent word that he'll be here as soon as he can. Maybe if we weren't so damn late he'd be here," Lilynette snapped out. Her narrowed eyes went from him to above his head as a frown pressed at her lips. "What the hell do you guys want?"

Ichigo turned his attention towards the five men behind Grimmjow who had just walked up. He spit out the pastry, thinking these guys look rather perturbed for random bar people. One was missing a part of his nose, another was missing his arm. They were an odd, ragged bunch and all of their attentions were on Grimmjow. The one arm man put his only hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and squeezed.

"Jaegerjaquez, who'd have thunk you'd be 'ere," the one armed man said with a sneer. Ichigo couldn't help but think that the sword attached to his hip would do the guy no good. The last one armed guy he had seen had been pretty bad at sword fighting. Maybe he could loan him his pistol and he could get out of this mess.

"Oh damnit," Nel muttered under her breath as she reached for something under the table. This always seemed to happen every time they came to this part of the world. Grimmjow was known for his many enemies and they always seemed to find him at the wrong moments. Grimmjow's fingers tightened on his glass as his entire posture stiffened. He hated when people touched him, especially men who didn't know when not to fuck with him. "Grimmjow, think before you start. You remember what they said last time. If we start another fight they'll-"

She was cut off as he turned in his seat and slammed his now empty glass into the man's face. The one armed man screamed out, clutching his bleeding eye but was cut short when Grimmjow drove the blade of his sword into his gut. Ichigo skitted away, pushing his chair back and fell over with a grunt to avoid the swing from the man nearest him. The blow landed against Grimmjow's gut which sent the air out of his lungs. Nel stood to attack but Starrk grabbed her and forced her back in her seat.

"He has it. Maybe he'll be a little more pleasant afterwards."

"But he'd going to get us kicked out!"

"Just take care of the kid. Everything will be fine."

With a huff, she picked Ichigo off the floor and set him back in his seat. The group watched as Grimmjow took another blow to the face before he managed to slice the man across his belly. Nakeem took the mug of beer he had just ordered and cracked it over the head of the man nearest to him before ordering another.

"Does this happen all the time?" Ichigo asked as the third got a blade to the leg and fell to the ground screaming. He had lost the faith that someone was actually going to kill the bastard.

"A great deal, yes," Starrk answered before gaining a waitress's attention who was staring at the blood spilling onto the floor. "Miss, can we get a mop please?"

"Damn it, Grimmjow," someone shouted from above them. "What did I tell you about fighting in my brothel?"

Grimmjow dropped the man with the missing eye at his feet and kicked him in the skull. Blood splattered his face but he didn't seem to mind as he glanced up at the balcony where the voice came from. The smile on his lips was animalistic. A chill climbed up Ichigo spine as he remembered that same look the night he almost killed him. Did this bastard really get off on blood and guts?

"Weirdo," he whispered to himself.

From the balcony, someone jumped on the table. The first thing Ichigo noticed was that it was a kid. The second just so happened to be that he had white hair. The kid stood up from his crouch, a pistol pointed square between Grimmjow's eyes. The older man chuckled before sheathing his sword and went to knock the gun away from his face.

"Don't point something you can't control, Hitsugaya. You might hurt yourself."

The white haired boy lowered the gun and shot at the floor near Grimmjow's feet close enough to feel the heat. He jumped to the side and when he looked up the smile was gone. "You little shit!"

"Don't mock me, Jaegerjaquez or you might lose something important." Hitsugaya stepped off the table, landing in front of Grimmjow who took a step back from the pistol now aimed at his stomach.

"Please shoot him," Ichigo said with new faith.

Hitsugaya turned to look at him, his eyes landing on his brightly colored hair before scanning his face. The younger boy put away his gun as he turned back to the other and once again his hopes were crushed.

"How hard is it for you not to kill my customers? Didn't I ban you from here last time this happened?" He asked as two waitresses came over with mops and began to clean up the mess as a bald man came over. He kicked one of the bleeding men who cursed at him before driving his sword through his neck. Hitsugaya turned to him, "Don't kill them, Ikkaku!"

"Why not?" The bald man asked as he removed his sword. "They're weak. Fuck 'em."

"Because that's bad for business," Hitsugaya said slowly so the other man would understand him. "Don't question me. Just don't kill them. Go dump them out back or something."

Ikkaku huffed as he muttered under his breath and began to do what his boss told him. Ichigo couldn't help but feel sorry for the men as he watched them get dragged out. The silver haired kid shook his head and turned from Grimmjow towards the people watching him at the table. He looked from one to the other, silent for a moment before his eyes rested once more on Ichigo. "Who's he suppose to be and why is he tied up?"

Grimmjow took his seat and began to clean the blood off his hands as Nel adjusted Ichigo's chair for him. "That's not really important right now. We need somewhere a little more isolated than this to discuss matters," she said.

"Fine. Follow me before Grimmjow decides he wants to start slicing up the help as well." Hitsugaya didn't wait for them to get up. He stepped over the man clutching his bleeding eye and stomach without so much as a glance and headed towards one of the back rooms. Nel helped Ichgio out of the seat as the rest of them stood up and followed him. Grimmjow was the last.

He led them to a room that was covered by another velvet curtain. Many throw pillows littered the floor along with brightly colored sheets. The heavy smell of incense lingered. There was one small table in the middle with a dark purple clothe on top. Hitsugaya took a seat on one of the many bundles of pillows while the rest took their seats elsewhere. Nel pulled Ichigo to sit beside her.

"Can you untie me? This is getting rather old," Ichigo asked.

"Nope. You lost your privileges," she said with a smile before looking up at Grimmjow who came to stand beside her. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"No, too excited." He didn't look excited. In fact, he looked rather pissed off as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the white haired boy. Edrad and the rest of the group stood outside, leaving only Starrk, Lilynette, Nel, Ichigo, and Grimmjow with the younger man who looked too comfortable though the look on his face wasn't pleased.

"So why are you all here? I frankly remember telling you-" he pointed at Grimmjow "- never to show your face here again. There better be a damn good reason or I swear I'll kill you myself."

"Oh, there is." Grimmjow reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out the heavy lump that had been weighing him down since he left the ship. He tossed the wooden music box to Hitsugaya who caught it with ease. The moment he held it in his hands, recognition lit up his features.

"You found it," his voice was slightly breathless as his blue eyes shown. He admired the craftsmanship, running his nimble fingers over the etched lines. "I thought it was just a legend."

"Open it," Grimmjow instructed.

The young man turned the small key in the lock. The soft sound of a lullaby filled the air and the familiar sound caused Ichigo to stare at the box in his hand with stunned astonishment. Hitsugaya pulled out the parchment from within. He set the small wooden box in his lap gently before opening the papers before him. He read them silently, skimming the words before looking up at Grimmjow with surprise. "So it's true."

Grimmjow nodded. "All of it."

Hitsugaya folded the paperwork and set it back in the box. Carefully he closed the lid and looked around the circle of people watching him. He cleared his throat, controlling his expression the best he could. "My father mentioned this might happen. I always thought he was crazy to even dream of such things."

"He wasn't. Everything you read was true and so is what he told you. We need the scroll he left in your care before he passed away. Without it, this is pointless." Nel said as she leaned forward. Ichgio looked back and forth between them, wondering just what the hell they were talking about. What did the music box have to do with anything and what exactly did those papers say? He wanted to ask, but the tension in the room was thick and he thought better of it. When they got out of here he would ask questions, right now he'd just listen.

Hitsugaya tossed back the box and Grimmjow caught it. He leaned back in his pillows, crossing his arms over his chest and looked between Nel and Grimmjow. How this was possible, he wasn't sure but he wasn't going to be gullible in the matter. "So what you got some papers and the box my father talked about. It could still all be a hoax. What you guys are talking about is too unbelievable."

"You don't believe us?" Grimmjow growled. He uncrossed his arms and took a step towards the younger man who just looked at him. "Why the hell would I lie about something like this? What do I have to gain in dragging my ass all the way out here and dealing with your arrogance? This isn't for shits and giggles!"

"You want more proof?" Nel spoke up. She placed her hand on Grimmjow's leg. He glanced at her, seeing the look on her face and took a step back as he clenched his hands at his side to control his anger. "Fine. We'll give it to you." She turned her attention to Ichigo who looked at her. "Tell him your name."

"What the hell does this have to do with me? I don't want any part of your pirate foolery."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the nape of his hair and pulled him towards him. He strained his neck to relieve the pain before shooting him a nasty look. "Just tell him your fucking name."

"Ow, damnit. Fine, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Happy?"

Hitsugaya stood up. All eyes focused on him and by his expression Grimmjow knew he understood the severity of the situation. The boy's eyes were on Ichigo, a look of incredulity on his features.

"How is that possible?" He whispered. Wide eyes turned towards Grimmjow. "How did you manage to find him?"

Grimmjow grinned then. He reached down and ruffled Ichigo's hair who jerked away from his touch. "He fell right into my lap."

The white haired boy stared down at Ichgio, wondering if it was true. It had to be. They wouldn't lie about that. He swallowed before running a hand through his hair. "Damn it, this changes everything."

"What does it change?" Ichigo snapped out. "What the hell does this have to do with me? What are you guys even talking about?"

"He doesn't know?" Hitsugaya asked, turning his attention back to the captain. Grimmjow shook his head.

"He doesn't need to know."

"Yes I do damn it!" Ichigo yelled. He was tired of all this cloak and dagger speak. Something big was going on, something he didn't understand and that scared him more than he was willing to admit.

"Do you have the papers your father left in your care, Hitsugaya?" Starrk asked. He and Lilynette had been so quiet the others had almost forgotten they were there. Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"Of course I do. I never opened them like he asked but I still have them." He turned to look back at Grimmjow. "I'll give them to you on one condition."

He wrinkled his nose in response, "and what is that?"

"I want to come with you."

"Tch, no way. You're a business man and nothing but a child-"

"I am _not_ a child."

"-you'll do nothing but slow us down."

"Then you're not getting the papers."

"You can come," Nel said as she stood up. Grimmjow cast her a nasty look. "What? We could use more help and he's just as stubborn as you are. It's easier this way."

"What the fuck is going on!" Ichigo shouted. Grimmjow reached down and yanked him to his feet.

"Will you shut the hell up? I'm tired of your voice."

"You better tell me what is going on right this minute or I swear to God I will kill you."

Grimmjow smiled at that, "You could try. You seemed to fail pretty miserably last time."

They stared off at one another while the others stood up. Nel pulled Ichigo out of Grimmjow's grasp before anything bad could happen. "Come on," she instructed and began to lead him out of the room, "I'll go get you something to drink."

As they left, Lilynette followed. Grimmjow, Hitsugaya, and Starrk watched them but did not go with them. None of them spoke until the curtain fell shut.

"Is it wise to have him tied up like that? Seems rather barbaric," Hitsugaya commented.

"He already tried to get away once. No one will believe us if he gets away," Grimmjow said.

"That's true." There was an evident pause. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Yes, we can't sit around any longer," Starrk said. "It's been much too long and the longer it is, the worse it gets."

"He has to be stopped. This is the only way."

"Fine," Hitsugaya stepped over the pillows and headed for the curtain. "You're at the port right? Let me get the scroll and get things in order here and I'll be there in a few hours." With that, he left them.


	6. The Music Box

**oo6. The Music Box**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since they had left the harbor. Hitsugaya had decided to stay with Grimmjow, thinking him incompetent to get to the proper location in due time. The white haired kid had brought along two body guards saying he didn't trust the miscreants that occupied the _Pantera _and his business partner. Four more mouths to feed on a two week trip wasn't something any of the crew was looking forward to. It also didn't help that Ichigo got along better with the small group than he did with anyone else on board. The orange haired teenager had taken to them easier than some of them liked but Nel was right in saying it was a good thing. At least he hadn't been getting into anymore fights like he had the first week he had been with them. There was an unspoken hope that now he wouldn't try to run away either.

Ichigo had remained quiet the entire week about the incident back at the port. He had been thinking about what had been said and why he could be important. He was just the ward of the king, a mere tool for political gain. The reward was substantial but that's not what they wanted him for. He had tried sneaking into Grimmjow's cabin to find the music box but he had been caught and since then had been on constant watch. He didn't try asking anyone about it, knowing it would be the same answers he always got. Slowly, the need to know built inside him, pressing on him every minute of the day. By the time the seventh night had rolled around, he couldn't take it any longer.

That was why that night he found himself standing outside of Grimmjow's cabin door. Hitsugaya's group- Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika- had convinced him that he had the right to know what they were getting him into. None of them could answer his questions; none of them were even sure what they were doing there. It had been Hitsugaya who had insisted that Ikkaku and Yumichika come; Rangiku simply wanted a change of scenery. It was her pushing him that brought him to the point he was at now. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing all three of their heads poked out from the lower deck. She gave him a thumbs up.

"Give him hell, carrot head!" She whispered though there was no need. Everyone was below deck and no one would have stopped him anyways. Everyone was fine with acting like he didn't exist.

"Don't call me that," he hissed back before turning to look at the door. The soft glow of candle light filtered through the stained glass windows but he couldn't see anything. Trepidation ate at his stomach, telling him maybe this wasn't the best idea but his temper couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't been able to sleep properly the last few nights and even Yumichika claimed that if he didn't get this settled soon, he would throw him overboard.

He raised his hand to knock but paused. The music box had been bothering him more than his importance to these people. That haunting melody was a familiar song that he never thought he would hear again. Ever since he had laid eyes on the wooden contraption, images of his mother and his father plagued him. He had tried his best not to think about them for so long but now he saw their faces every night in his dreams. The heavy weight of their loss was something he didn't want to be reminded of. He blamed Grimmjow for that, thinking if that man had never taken him aboard this ship he could have gone about his business, fine with forgetting the life that he had been living for years. It was that music box that connected something he had been over looking ever since Nel had told him about her husband.

"What the hell are you waiting for; an invitation?" Ikkaku said loudly. "Just knock already!"

"Shush!" Rangiku pushed his head below the deck.

"Will you guys cut it out?" He snapped, wishing he had something to throw at them but he was empty handed. With a sigh, he knocked.

The sound of something crashing echoed in the other room. He frowned, wondering just what the hell Grimmjow was doing at this time of night. Footsteps moved across the wooden floor, a soft creak, and then the door opened. Ichigo looked up, meeting the blue eyes of the man who had been causing him so much trouble in the last two weeks. He was still dressed with his white shirt unbuttoned enough to show the healing cut he had sliced into his flesh the night they first met. His belt hung low on his hips from the weight of his sword and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what was the point in keeping it on when he should have been getting ready for bed.

"Nice scar," he remarked. Grimmjow sneered down at him as he rested his arm above his head on the door frame.

"Just a cut. What do you want, brat?"

He wasn't going to let him intimidate him or lure him into bickering. It never got him anywhere and would only result in him getting tied up again. It seemed it was the only way Grimmjow could handle the situation and he refused to let it happen for a third time.

"You can call me by my name you know." Ichigo said, his voice strained.

"Tch, brat works just as well. Now what the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, seeing the broken bottle of rum on the ground. It had been empty. There was no sign of him doing anything but a few maps scattered on the desk. "Don't look too busy to me."

Grimmjow stepped back and went to shut the door in his face. Quickly, Ichigo blocked it with his foot.

"Look here you little-"

Ichigo cut him off by pushing him backwards into the room. He heard Rangiku giggling behind him before he closed the door to keep the three of them from hearing. When he turned back around, Grimmjow was glaring at him.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? Did I say you could come in here?"

"I don't care about what you have to say on that matter," Ichigo replied. He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at the teal haired man. "I refuse to be left in the dark anymore. You're going to tell me what the hell is going on. Tonight."

Grimmjow snickered. "Am I now? I don't recall ever making that decision."

It was going the way it always went. Ichigo had to fight not to knock that smug look off his face. He bit his lip, remembering the last time they fought in this room. He had just managed to get his wrist healed enough to where it didn't hurt and the bruising from the several head traumas he had been inflicted had just faded. He didn't want to end up back in shackles so he needed another approach. It was a good thing he had managed to think it through this time.

"I remember you." Ichigo said, causing that arrogance on Grimmjow's face to fall. He watched his eyes grow suspicious and worried, as his body went stiff and defensive. All the bad memories Ichigo had been trudging up since the brothel were worth it just to see that look on the other man's face. He couldn't help but smile disdainfully at the other. "It took awhile for me to recall, I'll admit I'm a little slow when it comes to faces and names, but I remember you well now."

"We never met," Grimmjow insisted but the look on his face told a different story.

"You were there that night they found me at Port Edwin. You were on that ship but that's not the first time we met. I remember thinking that as I saw you walk across the bow of the ship and talk to the commodore. You had been gone for a year, right? Your father would talk about you a lot to me; mention how you left him to join the navy. How old were you when you ran away from the palace, Grimmjow? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo and by that time he managed to school his features to hide what he was thinking. But by the way his jaw twitched and his hands balled at his sides, Ichigo knew he was getting somewhere. The memory of the old man talking of his lost son left a hollow ache in his chest but he pushed it aside. The man had been one of the few people who had been honest with him at a young age when most adults lied. Ichigo fought the image of his face, of his voice, and instead recalled the sight of that shocking blue hair from a teenager at court.

"We talked once. At the celebration. I don't know how I could forget something like that but I guess over the years things just disappear, right Grimmjow? I was about six and you were alone by the entrance. You looked so out of place among all the aristocrats and you had that same scowl on your face. I tried talking to you but you kept telling me to get lost. I guess you haven't changed much over the years but finally you got tired of me bugging you and mentioned how you were leaving. I remember it so clearly now. The next day all your things were gone and your father was devastated. You didn't even say goodbye. I felt so guilty for not telling him you planned to run away and join the navy. He thought you had died."

"Is there a point to all this?" Grimmjow hissed out, his voice strained by some emotion Ichigo couldn't pick out. A mix of guilt and triumph waged war inside him as he knew that this was better than any punch thrown at the other man. Reminding someone of their mistakes always did pack the best hit. It was something he learned from his dear uncle as a child and though he hated using the method, it was effective.

"Not really."

"Then shut the fuck up and get out of my room."

"Well that's rather childish."

Ichigo didn't see it coming. One moment he was a few feet away from him, the next moment Grimmjow had him by his throat against the wall. His fingers dug into the flesh and on instinct he reached up and grasped his arm. He didn't squeeze enough to cut off his air, only enough to hurt him and keep him still. His body was close to his, pressing the skin of his bare flesh against the cotton of his shirt. His breath ghosted over his face. The heat of it was foreign and slightly frightening but Ichigo held his ground. He stared into his eyes, seeing them burn with restrained anger.

"I told you to shut the _fuck_ up, Ichigo."

"So you can say my name."

The fingers tightened and he had to take deep breaths to get enough air. His own fingers dug into the other man's skin and he fought to keep calm. Maybe antagonizing him hadn't been the best idea but he couldn't stop now.

"Nel told me what happened. You're her cousin, right? You were sentenced to death after you tried to kill me. You _did _try right? Nel didn't mention that part but I was there. Of course you wouldn't tell your family that you tried to kill some innocent kid and failed-"

His words were cut off as Grimmjow's grip increased. All air was blocked and he scratched at his arm to get him to let go. The look on Grimmjow's face was terrifying- more so then he had ever seen it. The pure rage that consumed those blue eyes left them almost midnight in the candle light. His face was drawn tight, his teeth bared and for a moment Ichigo wondered if he really was going to kill him this time. But then he released him and he could breathe again. Ichigo reached up and grabbed his throat, rubbing the skin lightly as he coughed.

"You don't know shit, kid. Get the hell out of here before I really do kill you."

"No," he coughed before standing straight. His own anger overrode the fear. "What's the point in keeping me around? You were ready to kill me eight years ago, so why do you keep stopping now? Why the fuck am I so important?" He was near screaming, his fist balled at his side as he tried to control himself. He took a breath and stared at the back of the man who had tried to end his life several times but always came short. When he felt he could speak normally again, Ichigo said, "Your father designed that music box. My mother had it the night she died. She was the one who put those papers in there. I have a right to know what they say."

"Get out."

"I have the fucking right to know what my mother wrote!" Ichigo yelled.

"I said get out."

He couldn't take it anymore. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword and freed it. In blind rage, he attacked the other man but he had been prepared. Grimmjow had seen his shadow and unsheathed his own sword in enough time to block the strike aimed at his shoulder without looking. Annoyed, Ichigo drew back and went to thrust the steel into the man's rib cage but he spun around and blocked the attack once more. They faced one another, both infuriated at the other.

"Nel thinks it was a conspiracy but I know better," Ichigo whispered, his hands trembling as the old fear came back. "You had a robe on to hide your hair but I remember you smelled the same as you do now. It was no conspiracy."

Grimmjow didn't speak. He lashed out with his sword but Ichigo used the flat of his blade to redirect it. Grimmjow hadn't expected that, or when Ichigo stepped forward and punched him in the nose. His head fell back with the force and Ichigo delivered a kick to his side.

"You're not going to win this time." He watched as Grimmjow reached up to touch his face. Blood poured out of his nose, staining his white shirt when he turned to look at Ichigo. Furious, he stood back up and rubbed at the bleeding. Ichigo lashed out, aiming for his legs. Grimmjow barely managed to stop it. He didn't see the elbow that connected with his collarbone a second later.

"You little shit," he hissed out before he blocked another attack.

"Tell me what the fucking paper says and how you have the box."

"No."

Ichigo kicked out his right leg and the man fell. He brought up his sword in enough time to keep the blade from slicing cleanly into his arm, but not in enough time to keep it from nicking his skin. Ichigo pushed forward but Grimmjow punched him squarely in the gut. The air left Ichigo's lungs and he jumped back right before he was cut open.

"That's your problem, brat." Grimmjow stood up. He was slightly shaky on his feet but the grip on his sword didn't waver. "You think just because you demand something, it's going to happen. Well that's not how the world works."

Ichigo ran at him but Grimmjow parried his sword and grabbed the younger man by the collar of his shirt. Surprised, Ichgio tried to jerk to the side but Grimmjow's sword came to rest against his cheek, the point near his eye. He froze to keep from being blinded.

"I have the right to know why I'm being used," he said breathlessly. The deep brown of his eyes locked on Grimmjow's and the older man swore as he saw tears. "I have the fucking _right_. You're no better than Aizen if you don't tell me."

Grimmjow released him then as he threw him away. Ichigo stumbled and nearly fell but managed to catch himself on the wall. He didn't try to face him again, not with those stupid tears running down his face. He took a deep breath, trying to control himself as the emotions threatened to consume him. Grimmjow stood across the room, watching the boy as he kept his own features even.

"You want to know that badly?"

"Damn you, yes!" Ichigo turned on him. "Why do you think I just went through all this shit?"

Grimmjow stood there as he sheathed his sword. The look of desperation on the others face caused his chest to tighten and he couldn't stand to look at him. He turned his attention towards the desk that contained the music box, but he didn't move towards it.

"You're in the middle of a rebellion, Ichigo. A revolution of sorts." He moved and took a seat on the bed. His ribs hurt from the kick and his shoulder stung but the worse annoyance was the throbbing of his nose. He reached up and tried to determine if it was broken. "It's been brewing for five years now. Aizen's unfair treatment of his kingdom has driven the people to remember how things once were when your father ruled but their scared. Aizen has everyone terrified of rebellion and only a select few of us have lost enough to fight against him."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You?" His nose wasn't broken- the only good sign. Grimmjow sighed and glanced towards the broken bottle of rum. Man, he wished he hadn't been drinking that night. "Aizen is your uncle only by marriage, that I'm sure you know. Didn't you ever find it strange how your father would name him his heir when he had a perfectly healthy son?"

"Aizen always said it was because he didn't think I was capable of handling an empire."

"He lied to you. Your father named an heir and it wasn't him. It was you, Ichigo. Aizen took your throne and that is what you have to do with this. You are the rightful king to the Empire, not him."

* * *

"Is he still locked up in there?" Nel asked Rangiku who stared at the closed door to the lowest desk. Yumichika and Ikkaku had tried breaking it down but Hitsugaya had yelled at them to stop. The two men sat on some barrels in the corner, talking to themselves when Nel had come down.

"Yep. He hadn't come out since the other night."

"Damn it, Grimmjow," Nel cursed. She couldn't believe he went and told him like that! He should have just cuffed him to the bed and gotten her to come and talk with him. He always managed to fuck everything up. "Has he even eaten?"

"Well you would think so since he's locked himself in the pantry."

"Yes. We're all starving while he had all the food. Does anyone else see the problem with this picture?" Yylfordt said from his position on the ladder.

"The poor boy is traumatized," Rangiku said as she glanced at the new member. "Plus, there's some fruit over there."

"How do you know that?"

"We ate most of it," Ikkaku said as he threw an apple core at Yylfordt. It hit him square in the chest and he glowered at the bald man.

"Ichigo!" Nel shouted as she kicked the door. It didn't budge. "Open this damn door right this minute or I'll blow it off the hinges!"

"You'll destroy the food!" Yylfordt said.

"Not to mention kill him," added Yumichika.

"That would be problematic," added Hitsugaya. Both Nel and Yylfordt glanced over to a darkened corner when the white haired business owner sat. "After all, we do need him to succeed."

"What happened, exactly?" Yylfordt asked since he seemed to be the only one left out of the loop. Nel cursed under her breath and she tried to pull the handle off the door but failed.

"Does anyone have an axe?"

"We're not sure," answered Rangiku. "He was all mopey and stuff about wanting to know why he was here and we just told him to go ask politely. Next thing we know he's looking all upset and doesn't say anything to us. He locked himself down here and hasn't said a word since. It's rather rude for him to treat us like that when we were just trying to help. Maybe you should get that lousy captain down here to apologize so we can get to the food."

"You don't need to eat anymore. Your ass is already huge," Ikkaku muttered.

"Who asked you?"

Nel hammered on the door for a moment longer before sighing and turning to Yylfordt. "Grimmjow told him he was the heir to the throne and apparently Ichigo never considered it before. He's in shock right now."

"Well, bummer mate, but tell him to be in shock somewhere else."

"Hey guys?" Edrad popped his head through the opening above. They all turned to look at him. "We got trouble up on deck. Grab as many weapons as you can." He disappeared before they could ask what kind of trouble.

"Damn it, could it get any worse?" Yylfordt muttered.

"It just got worse," Nel answered him a few minutes later as they all stared at the ship coming to dock beside them. Grimmjow stood at the helm with his hands on the wheel, staring at the larger ship as the other crew began to tie the boats together. Nel left the small group watching the other ship get closer and went to stand by Grimmjow along with Hitsugaya who was glaring in the distance.

"How did they find us? Shouldn't they be in the Caribbean?" Shawlong asked.

"It's not the Armada," Grimmjow nodded towards the flag. "It's one of his personal ships."

"Blondie and his big mouth," Hitsugaya muttered. "Why couldn't they have found Starrk's vessel? You know who they're looking for."

"Is he still pouting?" Grimmjow asked. Nel glanced at him, trying to gage his emotions but was unable to. She was hoping for some sign of regret for causing the kid to lock himself away but maybe that was hoping for too much.

"Yeah, he hasn't opened the door for anyone. Rangiku is still down there."

"Someone go tell her to make sure he doesn't come out."

Hitsugaya nodded before going back down to the lower decks.

"This is just our luck," Shawlong muttered as the three of them watched the other crew place a thick, wide plank to their ship. "Can't we kill them and be done with it? We're taking an unnecessary risk allowing them to board. If they find him, all this hassle will be for nothing."

"We've got not choice," Grimmjow kept his eyes on the heavily armed men. His own men had their weapons concealed like ordered but were on the ready for his signal if things went bad. "They have more fire power on that ship than two of ours combined. It's one of the captain's personal designs."

"And how do you know that?" Shawlong asked as Grimmjow turned away. "Hey!"

The blue haired captain came to stand in front of his crew and Nel followed with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Not one of the faces in the crowd was familiar but he didn't expect them to be. The crew would have been completely different by now. He waited in silence with his own hand on his sword. No one even coughed; the only sound was that of the wind in the sails and the echo of footsteps behind the mass that had just come aboard his vessel.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to come across you out here, Grimmjow," a voice drawled and the crowd parted. A white haired man came to the front, dressed in a white coat. The smile on his lips reached from ear to ear but Grimmjow still couldn't tell if he was as amused as he sounded. He always seemed to find everything dreadfully funny and that had always pissed him off.

"Gin." He wasn't able to keep the hatred out of his tone. That one word brought back too many bad memories. It took everything in him not to attack the man the moment he saw him.

"Oh, so you remember me? How delightful." Ichimaru clapped his hands before glancing around. "Nice ship you've acquired. Looks rather familiar though."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, of course you don't." A dark haired man came to stand beside him and whispered something in his ear. "Yes, very well. Grimmjow, sorry to be a bother but you wouldn't mind us taking a peek around your little boat, now would you? We've seem to misplaced something and there had been word that you found it."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really but I do try to keep up with manners." Gin raised his hand and motioned with only one finger to the men behind him. Without a work, they began to filter out, moving between Grimmjow's crew, knocking hats off heads and checking each person. Grimmjow growled when one got too close to him and the young man quickly moved away. His muscles coiled, fighting the need to kill the bastards who were in his territory but it would look too suspicious and it was a good way to end up dead. He already couldn't stand the way Gin was staring at him.

"What?" he snapped out, unable to take that look any longer. He wondered how he had ever managed to stand it before.

"You've changed quite a bit in the last eight years," the white haired man came forward, taking each step slowly as the rest of the crew fought their own need to kill the intruders. He almost took a step back away from the man who was coming closer, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. Nel lightly touched his back, telling him it was okay, that she was there but it didn't help. The urge to either hurt him or run fought inside of him but he didn't move. Grimmjow remained perfectly still as the white haired man came within touching distance. "You got rid of that baby fat. You always had such a cute face."

"You haven't changed at all," Grimmjow hissed. A hand reached out and he jerked back before pale fingers could touch the skin of his throat. Gin laughed lightly before dropping his hand.

"Still as jumpy as ever. I always liked that about you. I never did get to tell you just how upset I was that you were made enemy of the state. I didn't think you had that kind of ability in you but, here you are."

"Tell me, Gin," Nel piped up, stepping closer but not getting between the two. She knew Grimmjow would never forgive her if it looked like she was protecting him. "How is Tesla doing? It's been such a long time and I'm sure he's had some pleasant things to say about me." She smiled politely as he diverted his attention towards her. He went to speak but something caught his attention.

"He isn't here," said a raspy voice. Grimmjow and Nel turned to look at a tall man covered from head to toe in light fabrics. His face was bandaged, not even giving away the color of his hair.

"Really now? What a shame," Gin turned to look back at the two. "Well, sorry to intrude. Looks like we'll be going."

No one stopped them from leaving. They stood there and watched as they boarded their own ship and untied the ropes.

"He didn't arrest us," Nel whispered, afraid it was all a joke and they would come back for them. "Why didn't they kill us?" Beside her, Grimmjow tried to keep from shaking.

Hitsugaya came to stand beside them.

"They couldn't get the pantry door open but they gave up too easy. They seemed suspicious of it right before the masked man told them to stop and they just left. What could that mean?" he asked. Grimmjow shook his head.

"This isn't good." The last rope was cut and slowly the ships began to drift apart. No one spoke as they watched the other sail ahead, using the wind to their advantage. They were only a slight distance ahead when the ship began to turn around. "Shit!"

Grimmjow ran to the helm, jumping the steps and pushed Shawlong out of the way. He pulled the wheel to the right harshly just as a cannonball whizzed through the air and collided with the front of the ship.

"What the hell are they doing!" Nel screamed as she gave orders to several men to release the sails.

Grimmjow knew damn well he would do this. He had been expecting it and wasn't surprised in the least when they left them all alive. He fought to get the ship out of danger. They weren't giving chase, but they were trying to kill them. Another cannonball took out one of the smaller mast, causing it to topple over. A few unlucky men couldn't get out of the way in time and their screams filled the air.

"Should we prepare for battle?" Yylfordt asked as he came to rest by his captain. There was a bloody cut on his cheek but he was composed.

"No, they're not going to chase us."

"How do you know?"

"Because this is just an attempt and a warning."

The ship shook with the impact of another hit, causing it to rock to one side and throw off several people too close to the edge. Grimmjow grimaced, but he knew it could be worse. He straightened out the wheel and called below for them to adjust the mast.

Below, as the men scrabbled about, Ichigo popped his head out of the lower deck. Rangiku had come out ahead of him, looking pleased with herself for managing to get him out but when she saw what was going on she pushed him out of her way and went back under. Ichigo glanced around, seeing the damage done. A cannonball had nearly hit him on his way up.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked no one unparticular. No one answered.

The _Pantera_ took two more hits before they were out of firing distance. Nel stood at the back of the ship, watching as the large vessel grew smaller and smaller in the distance. He was right: they weren't following.

"We've taken on significant damage," Hitsugaya said from his seat on a large rope. He looked rather uninterested in the entire situation. Ikkaku was wiping the blood from a displaced splinter off his hand beside him.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Yylfordt muttered.

"Yylfordt, go made sure we're not taking on any water and run a damage check. We're close to land but I don't want to take any chances."

"Right, captain."

As he left, Nel caught sight of a mess of orange hair pushing its way through the crowd. Ichigo climbed the stairs to come stand in front of them. He didn't look at Grimmjow as he directed his attention on everyone else. "Who the hell were those people?"

"Old friends of yours," Grimmjow said but he didn't even glance at the younger male.

"I wasn't asking _you_."

"It was Ichimaru Gin," Nel said. She was too tired to put up with their bickering though she was glad to see they were able to talk to one another. She would have been more worried if they just hadn't responded. "He was looking for you."

Ichigo paled. "Aizen sent _him?"_

"Don't look so shocked," Grimmjow glanced towards him but looked away. "Doesn't he always send Gin to pick up his little ward when you run off, prince?"

Ichigo went silent, glaring at the other man. Nel knew he had gone too far and went to grab Ichigo's arm but he smacked her hand away and stormed off.

"Nice going," Hitsugaya said. Ikkaku frowned.

"Why'd he call him prince? Is that some pet name?"

Grimmjow glared over his shoulder at the two. "Shut up."


	7. The Masked Man

**oo7. The Masked Man**

* * *

The small group of pirates sat at the end of the bar in a rundown tavern lit by flickering candle light. The windows had been left open to allow the smell of too many people and vomit to filter out and with the storm closing in from the east the fire light could barely stay lit with the force of wind passing through. Half the candles had been blown out except the ones in glass lamps and the fire place but with the way they flickered several patrons believed they'd be drinking in the dark very soon.

The three that sat furthest away from everyone, facing the door from their barstools just incase any unwanted company should arrive, went silent as their own lamp blew out. With a sigh, Nel picked up the small match box and lit another splinter of wood to light the wick. Grimmjow grumbled and shifted the pitcher they shared to block the wind. He had already tried to convinced the barkeep to just shut the damn windows but the man refused, claiming if he had to deal with the stench that was left over from earlier that night it wouldn't be only ale that Grimmjow was drinking. Even after threatening to cut out his tongue for the smart comment the man couldn't get him to close the windows. He had to admit that it would have been sweltering hot from all the fire if there was no breeze. However, it was still annoying to keep lighting the lamp every ten minutes or so.

"We should have just done this on the ship," Yylfordt muttered into his mug before taking a swig. His blonde hair was pulled back and braided, the top half of his head hidden by a bandana that kept the hair out of his face. The thick layer of sweat that had coated his skin all day brought a smell with the wind and Nel moved her seat to the opposite of Grimmjow. She couldn't stand that smell any longer.

"God, Yylfordt, go bathe." She scrunched up her nose before placing her head on the dirty bar. She was tired and worn out from a long day of repairs and didn't care if her hair was collecting ale.

The blond looked offended before he lifted up his arm and took a sniff. His own face scrunched up and he muttered an apology before taking the last of his drink and walking out of the bar without saying where he was going. Grimmjow could only hope he was taking Nel's advice. He could even smell him down wind.

Nel picked her head up slowly, watching Yylfordt as he pushed open the door and left. Their candle flickered threateningly with the burst of wind and she quickly covered it up just in time to save it. Hazel eyes turned from the flame towards the blue haired man who had gone back to looking into his quarter full mug as if it held an answer to whatever plagued him.

"He can't know," she said softly. As he looked at her, she turned her gaze downward towards her own drink. The amber liquid shown like gold with the fire behind it. She leaned forward when he didn't say anything. He didn't even ask what she meant. Nel had figured that was what had been on his mind. It was so clearly written on his face even though he tried to hide it with the familiar scowl. "Not yet at least."

"Don't you think I know that?" Grimmjow's face smoothed out.

Nel glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, trying to read his new expression but it was much more guarded than his scowl. She pressed her lips to the glass of her drink and blew, causing a bubble to form and foam over. That earned a nasty look from her cousin and she couldn't help but smirk slightly. It was just so easy to annoy him. But quickly, the smirk fell and she took a deep breath and sat up straighter.

"You told him he was the heir to an entire empire with no thought on what it would do to him mentally and without preparing him. I figured you'd need to be reminded of this itty bitty fact."

Azure eyes narrowed slightly at her words. Grimmjow knew Nel had a problem with spying on others. She seemed to know everything that everyone was doing or saying and no matter how many times he tried to make sure she didn't hear certain conversations, had seen no trace of her within the area for hours, she just knew. In the last week they had been sailing with a broken and damaged vessel, she had become closer with Ichigo but the boy didn't seem like the type to give a play-by-play of their conversation. How she knew what he basically just came out and said was a mystery and he almost questioned her but he knew the answer before she said it. A huff left his lips as he leaned further back on the stool. There was no point in asking just how much she knew of what happened. The cuts and bruises both men had afterwards were evidence enough when she finally saw them. It hadn't been because of Gin's attack that he had a damaged nose.

"I'm not here to babysit him. He handled it decently."

Nel gave him a look. "He locked himself in the pantry for several days and only came out after we were attacked. He has yet to say anything but one word responses to you. He wouldn't even look at you! You call that handling it fine?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest. "I said decently, not fine. He hasn't tried running off or beatin' up anyone has he? I say it's helped."

"You are insufferable," she remarked before taking a sip of her mug. Usually Grimmjow would have come up with a retort on how he was proud to be difficult but at that moment he didn't feel up to it. It was an entire week of silent treatment from the kid that made it difficult to be proud of what he had done or to even put up much of an argument with her. In the beginning, the boy's silence had been welcomed. What he wouldn't have given to gag the kid the first week he had been on his ship. But now, he was wondering if Nel was right and he had gone about it the wrong way. He scowled. What other way could he have gone about it though? Should he have held his hand, broke it to him gently maybe? He was a damn pirate, not the kid's keeper. He was old enough to deal with it.

"Look," he ran a hand over his face, trying to wipe the thoughts out of his head with the gesture. "I told him to get him off my case. He came in looking for a fight and there wasn't anything but to tell him if I didn't want to end up breaking his neck just to get him off my back. What other choice did I have?"

"Maybe if you checked that temper of yours earlier, he wouldn't have been so hostile about the entire thing." She sighed softly before turning to look at her cousin. "He can be really easy to talk to if you just give him some respect. Treating him like a prisoner and like he's nothing but some brat you can use as your punching bag is a sure way to make him become defensive and violent."

"Nelliel?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut the fuck up."

She slammed her drink down. "Now see? This is what I mean. We're having a civil conversation and you have to go and be a dick about it. Would it kill you to be just a little nicer? Maybe treat him like a person?"

Grimmjow slumped forward but the hard look on his features stayed. "Yeah, it would."

"Ugh!" She grabbed him by his arm, causing him to nearly knock over the ale he was reaching for and made him look at her. Her eyes held the flame from the lamp before him but the annoyance at his stubbornness burned brighter. The glower she gave him was worthy of one of his own and he quickly tried to match her look with his own. She dug her nails into his arm and he faltered. "Listen to me and listen to me very carefully. Acting like there is a stick constantly up your ass will only get Ichigo to hate you. He will only see you as a threat. I don't really give a damn about how you feel on the matter but we can not lose this boy. He is more important than your control issues. If he runs off because he couldn't deal with your constant callousness and falls back into Aizen's hands, I will never forgive you and this cause will be for nothing. We can not afford to lose this kid."

The blue haired captain blinked and tried to think of something to shoot back at her, some witty retort or snappy insult. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that they could do this without the kid. They had planned it all in the beginning before he showed up, having no plans of finding him and brining him in on it. Alright, so they didn't think about what would happen when they dethroned Aizen. That was someone else's job as to who was the heir afterwards. The letter written by the queen was a heavy weight in his pocket, reminding him of his goal. Ichigo's name was written in there and he could almost feel it as if it had burned through clothe and scorched his flesh. She was right. The kid was more important that his issues but he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

But Nel wasn't finished. Her nails left his flesh and where they had dug had left half-moon prints. "He's only seventeen, Grimm. We both had it tough at that age so we should be able to sympathize. However, we didn't live under Aizen's thumb like he had. You've witnessed first hand what kind of mind fuck Aizen and those loyal to him can be. Being cruel to him- the damn prince of the empire!- is not favorable."

He licked his lips. "What does this have to do with telling him he's meant to be king?"

For a moment, she looked output and she wondered if anything she had said had reached him on some level. The way he kept looking anywhere but her eyes made her really question if she had just wasted her breath or not.

"The music box, he's interested right?"

That got his attention, a look of hesitancy in his eyes. "Yeah… so?"

"Let him see it." The look darkened and she rolled her eyes. "Keep the letter hidden and you don't need to _give_ the box to him. Just let him see it, listen to it. It's as much a part of his past as it is yours." She rubbed her face harshly, her nerves worked up. "Grimmjow, I understand this is difficult. I know you have problems with being civil to anyone, much less nice but we need him. Open up to him. Tell him the truth of what happened when he left the empire and what happened that night he thinks you tried to kill him. Stop letting him doubt you. Be honest and maybe he'll believe you're not the enemy. Right now, he'll just see us as using him to achieve our goal. Stop playing the bad guy or this journey will be short and pointless. Please, just think about it and stop being rash."

How could he argue that? He knew she was right in every way and it killed him to admit it. Her hand left his arm as he reached for his mug and took a long drink to finish it off. The warmth pooled in his stomach, weighing him down. She was right. She was right about everything. To say it out loud would just give her a reason to boast and he didn't need that. Instead, he just sighed and grabbed his hat he placed on the bar earlier. It was best to get it over with now then sit around and finish off the pitcher. By then, he definitely wouldn't be able to be civil.

Nel watched him as he got off his stool but didn't make to follow him. With a knowing look, she asked, "Where are you going?"

"To find Kurosaki. Gotta make sure he didn't run off now don't I?"

She didn't push him on the matter as he walked out.

* * *

Ichigo was getting more agitated by the minute as he stared out at the ocean. Here on land, it was peaceful in the night as the tide came in. The water lapped gently at his bare feet and the stars were brilliant. The problem was the blond sitting on the nearby rocks, picking his teeth with his dirty finger nails.

"Can we go back yet. This is boring." Di Roy said from his perch as he glanced at his fingers and rubbed off whatever he had removed from his teeth on his pants.

Scowling, Ichigo turned to the other man. "No one asked you to come out here with me. If you're so damn bored go back yourself."

Di Roy glanced at him as he bared his teeth in what could resemble a smile if one looked close enough. "Can't. Captain would be rather pissed if you just ran off. No one else wanted to watch your lame ass."

Fuming, Ichigo turned his back on him and glared at the ocean, telling himself to be damn tranquil and to enjoy his feet in the sand. A translucent crab scuttled near his feet, catching his attention for a brief moment before he heard Di Roy scream out and a loud groan. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the dirty pirate chase after the crab before it disappeared into a small hole. He watched with aggravated amusement as the other dug up sand like a dog. In the very short time of being around the smaller man, he had begun to question if he was all there. From the time he saw him ripping a ring off a dead person's finger, to the time he bit him, his sanity was low at best. How that faired with being alonewith him, Ichigo was uncertain. But he was better than Edrad. The larger man still wanted to bash his skull in for the last time they had him tied up.

His eyes were drawn towards the ship port along the shore. They hadn't ventured too far from the place, only enough to put the sound of the town at a distance. There was a log cabin on the cliff side a little way's to his left where fire light reflected from the windows. It was a nice, warm night, but Ichigo was sure they were just cooking dinner. Thunder rumbled in the sky in the distance and just as a ship docked, lightning stuck in the ocean. Several rain drops had already began to fall and even though Ichigo didn't want to go back to town to deal with the blue haired menace and the snappy brothel owner who he was bunking with while they were in town for repairs and supplies, he had no choice. He didn't want to get caught out in the storm. It helped that Di Roy had caught the crab and was trying to crack it open with his bare hands.

"Gotcha you little bastard!" he exclaimed. Ichigo shook his head and turned to make his way back along the wet sand to the ships. He had been out there for about an hour, enjoying the night and the mild silence. It had only been about thirty minutes ago that the barbarian had come out of hiding due to boredom and ruined the effect. He didn't call to Di Roy, thinking maybe if he could walk in quiet back to the port with only his thoughts to bother him, it would be a successful night.

Ichigo barely made it three steps before he heard Di Roy scream out again. With a sigh, his temper finally got the better of him. "Damn it, can you not be quiet for five minutes? I come out here to escape the insanity just for a tiny bit and it follows me. I'm not fucking running away so you can stop-" But when Ichigo turned around, ready to throttle the little shit for being so obnoxious, his words died in his throat.

Di Roy lay on the sand, still as the water lapped at his out stretched hand. If there hadn't been someone standing over him with a bloody sword, he would have thought he had just passed out. The crab he had been trying to break open scurried out of his bleeding fingers and into one of the tiny holes. The breeze tore at Ichigo's clothes as the storm got closer and he shivered, but not from the chill. No, it was something much different than that.

The man over the dead body of Di Roy was taller than him by almost a foot or two, but from the white coat that clung to his body and touched his knees, he was just as lithe. His sword was long and curved, glistening with fresh blood. Ichigo couldn't see his face though. It was covered in clean white bandages and what looked like a mask over the eyes. A hood was pulled over his head, hiding his hair. There was no way to tell what color his skin was- everything was covered from head to toe. The only color on the man was the dark spot that Ichigo thought was blood.

"W-why did you do that?" Ichigo stammered. Maybe Di Roy was still alive. He didn't like the menace but he didn't want him dead. Ichigo made a step as if he were going to see if Di Roy could be alive by some miracle. A dark stain had begun to form near his heart.

The man didn't speak. He stepped over the corpse and walked towards Ichigo. As the shock wore off, he reached for his own sword. This drew the man into quicker motion and he was barely able to get it out of the sheath before the man was on him. Ichigo blocked the blade mere inches from his throat but the force of the blow drove him to the sand. He sputtered and tried to get back up as the man moved out of his swing of his sword aimed at his knees. While on the ground, he was lucky to get in a decent gash near the man's ribs that made him hesitate.

When Ichigo managed to get back on his feet, he wiped his sand covered hands on his pants but it did no good. "What the hell is your-" he didn't get a chance to finish as the masked man came at him again. This time he moved too slow and the blade drove into his side. Ichigo screamed out as the pain hit and he lashed out with his own sword. The man parried it and dove for his legs. The younger man kicked out in just enough time to stop the blade from driving into his calf and hit the man in the chest with the handle of his sword. A raspy gasp was drawn through the bandages as the air was knocked out of him and Ichigo took that moment to drive him back with an attack. However, the man was quick to recover and when Ichigo moved in too closely, the bandaged man drove the curved sword forward, embedding the blade in Ichigo's right arm.

He tried not to scream but the pain of the sharp instrument cutting into muscle and tendon was too much. His legs tried to give out on him, but he bit his lip and attempted to ignore the searing pain in his arm. This close up, Ichigo could catch the faint glimpse of dark, red skin beneath the white bandages and the smell of rot and infection hit him hard. Nauseous, he watched as the man tensed to jerk the blade out of his arm. Instinctively, Ichigo grabbed his hand on the handle of the blade and held it where it was with gritted teeth. If the man removed the blade, it would only serve to kill him. While it was still in his body, he might be able to come up with some kind of plan. But the pain delayed his thoughts and as the man jerked backwards, the blade cut a new direction in his arm. His right arm went numb as blood coated his shirt sleeve, his shirt. The King's Sword fell to the sand with no sound.

"W-who are you?" Ichigo gasped out as the man twisted the blade. He cried out and his grip on the other lost hold. The masked man ripped the blade out of his arm and blood ran freely down his elbow. Ichigo stumbled. Cold water hit his bare feet, all the way to his calf. Desperately, he looked around for his fallen sword, hoping he could still fight decently with his left arm but the man rushed forward. The blade swung near his throat and if he hadn't of fallen into the water, he would be without a head. The man stood over him, a dark, emotionless figure who refused to answer his questions. For a brief moment, Ichigo wondered if the man was trying to kill him or just seriously main him. When the man reached down and grabbed his ankle, pulling him through the breaking waves and grabbed him around his shirt collar, he had a brief glimpse of yellow teeth showing through a crooked mouth before he was plunged underwater.

Panicked, he struggled against the iron grip. The man pressed him further under, shoving his head on sharp sea shells and through loose, wet sand. With his eye's closed, he could only feel for some kind of weapon. His pistol was on the ship, his sword somewhere on shore if the waves hadn't managed to wash it away yet. He had no extra weapons and no one knew he was out on the beach except a dead man. He kicked out but it seemed the man was out of reach of his legs. His nails dug at the white coat and he managed to get in one breath as the water was pulled back to the ocean, but only briefly before they returned and he was drowning.

His hands reached for the man's face and he managed to pull at the bandages covering his head. Though Ichigo could not see it, the gauze gave way to a hideous face that was mangled and misshapened. Patches of bone white could be seen on his elongated forehead and hollow cheek but the rest of his skin was red. Ichigo pressed his fingers into that red skin, looking blindly for an eye, but it seemed that the flesh was sore and the man wailed as Ichigo drove his nails in. He released him, giving Ichigo the time he needed to pick his head out of the water and gasp for air. He crawled out of the water and by a stroke of luck, a patch of clouds moved away from the moonlight and his sword reflected a few feet away. Tired and in pain from the salt water soaking into his wounds, he scrambled over the sand and barely got his fingers around the hilt before a boot kicked him in the face. He fell backwards in the sand, blood running down his face from the broken nose. Rain was beginning to fall as the moon vanished behind clouds and thunder rolled overhead. Through the darkness, Ichigo looked up and saw what he could only identify as a monster point a pistol at him.

"I take it this is Gin's handy work?" He chocked out, knowing the bastard would do something like this the moment he got out of the castle walls. He always liked to talk about how Ichigo should have been left to die in that village. It seemed he was going to make good at that warning he delivered to him the night before he ran away. "Was he too cowardly to finish me off himself?"

The monster cocked the pistol and said, "He didn't want to get his hands dirty." He pulled the trigger.

* * *

The sound of screaming was what drew his attention.

When Grimmjow had reached the ship, several men were still working on repairs by candle light to be able to leave as soon as the storm arrived. They had everything stored and ready to go, but by the sunset they knew the storm was going to be a bad one. The rain had already reached the coast and had halted their effort to finish in time. Grimmjow had asked if any of them had seen Ichigo and they all said he had just walked off along the beach with Di Roy tailing him. The captain had almost been tempted to just wait for their return but he knew how annoying Di Roy could be and thought that maybe saving Ichigo from the lunatic would earn him some good points. He took his time, however, in walking down the beach. When he heard the scream, he took off at a run.

What greeted him when he managed to climb over the rocks was the sound of a gunshot, loud in his ears as it echoed off the cliff. For a moment, he thought that the figure standing over the body was Ichigo, but he realized with sudden dread that the shock of orange hair was on the ground. As his body went limp, he watched in shock as the man went to put more gun powder in his pistol for a second shot. _Can't he see he's dead,_ Grimmjow thought but as that sunk in, he found himself moving with a quickness that would have been alarming.

He crashed into the tall man, throwing him away from Ichigo and into the waves. Surprised, the man got up, having lost his pistol in the sudden attack. Grimmjow wanted to check on Ichgio, praying he wasn't dead like he thought. Until he could make sure, he refused to allow the image of the boy collapsing, unmoving in the sand, linger. Right now, he had something else he needed to take care of.

Even without the bandages, Grimmjow recognized the monster as the masked man who had been with Gin when they had come aboard his ship. He had known they left them alone too easily. He grimaced at the sight of his face, wondering if there was any way he was human but his opponent didn't have to be human for him to kill him. The rain fell in sheets as he reached for his sword, soaking him to the bone but his fingers gripped the hilt tightly. The man had his sword in hand, having still possessed it from the fight earlier. Grimmjow didn't bother with words. There was no point in speaking to the dead.

An uncontrollable rage had formed in the time he had seen Ichigo shot. If Grimmjow had been a man to question his own emotions, he would wonder why he felt the need to maim this fucker before him for doing what he had. Grimmjow had never been one on avenging the death of comrades. He had never sought to murder the man who had killed his father. Why he wanted Aizen off the throne and dead was for his own personal vendetta. When he caught a glimpse of Di Roy, he didn't feel sorry he had lost one of his more trusted followers. Death did not affect him like it did others. But the sight of a still Ichigo on the sand left him with the need to kill anything that got in his way. That death he could not let go unpunished.

The man was fast, but in that moment, Grimmjow was faster. With a grace that few men his size could show, he attacked unmercifully. With each blow, the man was forced back. Grimmjow aimed for his chest and he barely managed to block it before Grimmjow went for his face. The blade tore open the sensitive, rotting skin on his face and the man screamed out, high and shrill. In his pain, Grimmjow cut him across the belly and lower on his thighs. The man's breath came hard and labored and with a kick to the cut he had delivered, the man collapsed backwards into the sand. He was only a few feet away from the body of Di Roy.

The point of Grimmjow's sword came to rest at the eye a little too far on his forehead. The man's eyes were wide and frantic, his hands without weapons. Grimmjow leaned forward, pressing the sword closer and the man pressed his head further into the sand. "Did Gin send you alone?" Even in his anger, he had to get that little information. Ichigo might be dead- his stomach clenched at the thought- but there were still priorities. If he wasn't dead, he needed to know.

The man shook his head, Grimmjow drove the blade into his eye and the man screamed out. "I asked you a fucking question. Did Gin send you to kill Ichigo alone?" he growled out.

"It hurts! Stop it, please! It hurts!" the man's voice was almost childlike in it's shrillness. Grimmjow pulled out the blade as the man began to weep.

"Tell me or I'll cut out your other eye."

The man only sobbed.

Grimmjow wished he could have said he was rational but he wasn't. As he watched the man clutch his bleeding eye, he glanced over at the prone figure of the boy still unmoving. His eye's narrowed and he wished for his pistol to do to the man what he had done to Ichigo but the rain was harsh and his gunpowder was soaked and useless. Water ran down his face, blurring his vision as he pulled back the sword and gazed down at the monster beneath him. He would feel no joy in killing the fucker, only a sense of justice he hadn't experienced in along time. With no words, he drove the blade through bone into the man's heart.

He went still beneath him. Grimmjow removed his blade and left him near the ocean as the tide came in.

* * *

**ENDNOTE:** I promised you guys two chapters and it seems I'll be going back on that promise a bit. I'm going to start writing chapter eight within the next hour after I let my brain calm down since I did half of this today and tried to edit today. The editing was rushed, so I apologize for that. I also apologize for the cliffhanger and taking so damn long to write this! My muse for this story took a serious nose dive after school ended and only recently has it resurfaced. I'm so sorry for it taking forever, only to give you this. It had to happen like this though cause this event will push along some stuff faster than not having it happen. Thank you all for wishing me luck on my exams (got all A's in all my classes so my GPA is still high. :] ) and for all the reviews. 3 I know it's taking a really long time for the relationship to develop between these two but after this, it's a sure track towards speeding things along. Also, another thing I realized when rereading all this is that Ichigo is a little OOC. It takes me seven chapters to know this, haha. But due to his history in this story, he's more selfish than his canon is. He's more like how he was in the first few manga chapters than recently. But oh well, that is the wonderfulness of fanfiction. I'll try and have chapter eight out by the end of this weekend.


	8. The Aftermath

**oo8. The Aftermath **

* * *

The moment Grimmjow brought the bloody form of Ichigo through the doors of the inn, Nel automatically assumed the worse had happened. Grimmjow had only been gone for no more than an hour and he had already nearly killed Ichigo. Could that man never contain his temper? She only managed to catch the sight of a pale, lifeless arm soaked in blood from the bundle he carried against his chest before he moved past her towards her bed. With a gentleness she had never seen before, he set the body on the blankets and ripped open Ichigo's shirt without pause. The sight of his bloody body left her queasy but the open wound gaping on his arm was worse.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She cried out before smacking him on the back of the head. Grimmjow looked at her appalingly before ripping off the edge of the sheet and folding it into a thick square. He pressed it against the small wound that wouldn't stop bleeding on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Go get a doctor," he demanded. The clothe was already soaking through. Shit, they didn't have long before he bled out. When Nel didn't move fast enough he turned on her and snarled. "Go find a fucking doctor or he's going to die!"

Finally, she seemed to comprehend what he was saying and ran out of the room. He didn't even know if a town this size in the middle of the Florida coast had a doctor who could help them. The bullet wound was too close to the heart for comfort and infection could set in quickly in this part of the word. Grimmjow had no medical knowledge past stitching up a small wound. He didn't know how to stop the bleeding on his chest, so he got to work making a tourniquet for the bad gap in Ichigo's arm.

Grimmjow tried not the think as he tore another piece of sheet and removed Ichigo's shirt completely. He tried not to comprehend just how cool Ichigo had become since he had picked him up in the freezing rain or how clammy his skin felt . He ignored the fact that his hands were covered in the boy's blood and that he was tying the knot with shaking fingers. The chill of the room bit at him and for the life of him he couldn't understand why it felt like winter in the middle of July this far south. His hands trembled as he wrapped the piece of cloth above the wound on his arm as tightly as he could. He had done it properly right? Damn it, he couldn't think!

He needed to stop. He needed a chance to breath, to think. His frustration over letting something like this happen left him ill to his stomach. He shouldn't have let the boy out of his sight after what had happened with Gin. That damn masked man had set off warning bells in his head and he had just ignored them. Of course Gin would send someone out to kill Ichigo. It wasn't like that sly bastard could go out and do it himself. After all, when he had attempted to try and kill him using a false identity, he still failed and was punished for it. Now that Ichigo was out of the castle walls, out of Aizen's direct command and attention, Gin would go to any length he could to kill the heir. Grimmjow knew this. He knew it better than anyone and he had just allowed the kid to wander off by himself. He was so fucking stupid! The assassin was only the first step. It would get much worse here on out.

But that was only if Ichigo survived. Grimmjow wouldn't let Gin win this one. He wouldn't let him get away with murdering this kid. He had killed his father but he wouldn't let him succeed in killing Ichigo.

The room was too dark. Reluctantly, he moved away from the pale body and began to light every candle within the area. It would need to be brighter for the doctor. He couldn't even see just how deep the blade wound was in the arm. When all the candle's were lit, he couldn't bring himself to look at the boy in a better light. Instead, he went downstairs and demanded that the owner get him some water. He didn't stay down therelong. He didn't want to leave Ichigo alone no matter what.

When the owner of the inn brought up a pail of water, Grimmjow did what he could. The wound on his arm would need stitches but he could only clean it. It was much too jagged for him to feel safe to stitch it himself. By the time he managed to get most of the blood cleaned away, the pail was pink with blood and the bleeding had lessened enough to be able to bandage it without having to change it only seconds after he got it on. What worried him though was the fact that Ichigo was breathing heavily, as if no matter what he did he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. That couldn't be good.

Nel burst through the door only minutes later with a white haired man walking calmly behind her. Grimmjow had a gun pointed at them, his face stony and his body no longer trembling. Nel froze when she saw him, but his gun was trained on the man with the glasses who took in the situation wordlessly.

"When I was abruptly waken and urged to leave my home I was under the impression that your kind would have the manners not to point a pistol at me," the man said. He carried a large bag on his shoulder, his clothes clean and crisp and Grimmjow doubted he had been asleep like he said. He didn't look ruffled up in the slightest and that damn look of his was pissing him off.

"Grimmjow, put the pistol down." Nel moved across the room but Grimmjow didn't listen. He kept the barrel trained on the man. "Grimmjow! This is not the time for suspicion!"

Slowly, he lowered it but did not put it away. The man watched him cautiously before moving into the room and over to his obvious patient. Nel moved to stand near Grimmjow but he headed towards the bed. He didn't want the man touching Ichigo without him there to see it. Anyone could be working for Gin in this town. Hell, Gin himself might be in the inn and waiting to confirm the boy dead.

The doctor kept Grimmjow in sight as he came to rest at Ichigo's side. He sat the bag down and looked at the crude bandages.

"Did you do this?" he asked as he began to pull them off with skilled fingers.

"Yeah. He wouldn't stop bleeding." Grimmjow came to stand at the foot of the bed, pistol pointed at the floor. Nel had followed him and lightly smacked his arm, indicating he put it away since the doctor kept glancing at it. He didn't care if it made him nervous. He was keeping it out.

"What happened?" The doctor took his eyes off the weapon.

"He was attacked out on the beach. The man shot him and cut open his arm."

"Yes, I can see that." The doctor poked at the entrance wound on the boys chest before asking for help in lifting him. Grimmjow moved forward and did so reluctantly. He hadn't noticed the smaller stain of blood from an exit wound that had been bleeding on the mattress. "Well that's a good sign."

Grimmjow scowled. "He got shot. How is that a good fucking sign?"

The man gave Grimmjow a look before indicating he put him down. "It was a clean shot. If the bullet had been lodged in his shoulder, it would have been even worse."

"Is he going to be okay?" Nel asked with her hands in her skirts. She wanted to know the whole story of what had happened but now was not the time.

"I won't know until I can check a few things." When Grimmjow didn't move out of his way fast enough, he sighed. "I can not work if you're going to be hovering. Go stand in the corner or something."

A dark look crossed Grimmjow's face as he opened his mouth but Nel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. She didn't need him upsetting the only man who could help them. Though she had some knowledge on gunshot wounds and sword cuts, she didn't think she could handle anything that severe. She pulled Grimmjow out of earshot of the doctor as he opened his bag and began to get to work. Grimmjow wouldn't take his eyes off the man and when she moved in front of him he pushed her aside so he could get a better look.

"Grimmjow, what really happened?"

He glowered down at her for a moment before looking back at the man. "I shot and stabbed him."

She frowned at his sarcasm before punching him in the arm. "I mean it, what really happened?"

"Gin sent a hired man to kill him. Di Roy got in the crossfire and he almost succeeded. I got there in time before he could shoot him in the head."

She didn't look surprised. She knew just how bad Gin could be from the stories that he had told her. She scolded herself for not being more careful. "Did he get away?"

"No."

Nel nodded her head. She didn't expect that Grimmjow would have allowed the man to escape. The loss of Di Roy wasn't crippling, but she felt sorry for the poor man. He had been traveling with them for years and she always hated to lose crew members. She should have been with Ichigo, should have been there to protect him. Di Roy was a madman but he wasn't a fighter. On some level, if Ichigo passed from this ordeal, it would be her fault. She knew it. She was suppose to be the smart one, the voice of reason among those who only thought with their swords and their fist. Gin was a threat, a very big threat and they had all ignored it. Never again, she swore. She would never allow this to happen if Ichigo survived.

* * *

_They couldn't do this to him. They had no right! _

_Oh, but that wasn't true. Remembering with a sick feeling in his gut that this was the only purpose Aizen had kept him around for. This was the only reason he sent the royal guard to America to retrieve him when word of his parents death was passed around. He was nothing but a political tool for the empire now. His title stripped away with his father's passing and left only a lord. He was meant to be cast aside at the leisure of his uncle the king. In his time under Aizen's rule, there wasn't a moment that he had the pleasure to think he was brought back to the palace because of family bonds or love. He would have been a fool to think otherwise._

_The sound of his boots against the gleaming marble echoed throughout the hollow halls. Once, this area of the palace had been alive with portraits of his family and ancestors with fresh flowers in vases and the sound of the near by ocean could always be heard through the open stain glass windows. Now, it was desolate of all life and color. The vases were nothing but decoration and the pictures had been removed to only God knows where. Aizen had gotten rid of them as soon as he took the throne, especially the one of Ichigo's entire family including the twins. He desperately wished he knew where his uncle had put that one. It was the only proof that he had ever had siblings._

_The sword Aizen allowed him for his own amusement hit his thigh harshly with every step. It wasn't balanced for his hand and several blisters were on his fingers from when he was forced to practice with it. His uncle insisted he be exceptional in fencing, though he gave him a heavy sword and paired him off with a master of the game instead of just a normal partner. It was for his own humiliation, he knew that. Aizen liked to bring in anyone he could to put the ex-prince in his place. The stoic faced bastard that clung to Aizen's every word hadn't gone easy on him that day. Ulquiorra Schiffer never went easy on him but he seemed almost excited in his movements which had shocked Ichigo. It wasn't until that tank of a man, Yammy Riyalgo, showed up that Ulquiorra stopped beating Ichigo into the ground with sword play and Ichigo found out what made the man show some ounce of emotion._

_Ichigo was to be married. Married at the end of the week! He hadn't even known he was betrothed. It was only by a slip of the tongue that Ichigo had learned this from Yammy or he would have woken up Sunday morning to the alter. He was so stupid for not having seen it before! His uncle had been demanding he be fitted for a new uniform and the villa was being turned into a white monstrosity of lace and extravagance. At first he thought it was just another ball where he would never show his face but it turned out it was his own wedding that was being prepared. When he had tried to get a name, both Ulquiorra and Yammy refused to let that slip. The green eyed guard had reminded him that he really had no choice and there was no point on him to dwell before telling him to pick up his sword. Ichigo had refused and left._

_He climbed staircase after staircase, moving loudly from hallway to hallway until he reached the tower that was solely his. His uncle claimed that he should have no contact with the outside world, that it was overrated and dangerous for him. That was why he was never allowed to tend those stupid balls with the rest of the court or to go down to the village. It was why he was confined to the castle and the only freedom he could get was when he snuck out. But the years of freely sneaking out were over. Even as he entered his wing, two guards were at the waiting for his return. They tried to ask him where his escort was and he had snapped he didn't need one before slamming the door. A portrait nearby that was king approved fell to the ground and the frame broke from the force._

_The sixteen year old boy collapsed in the parlor on one of the love seats, pressing his face into a silk pillow and tried not to scream. If he was to marry, he would be removed from this place that had once held fond memories. It was his only connection to his dead family and Aizen was going to rip him away from it, force him to a new kingdom where he would be second class to those of the ruling court and there for their amusement. What would happen to him was uncertain but he knew that Aizen had planned out which bride would bring him the most fortune and land with Ichigo's disposal. He was going to use him; his little pawn trapped in the castle. _

_"It seems you've heard the news," an amused voice said from across the room. Ichigo recognized the voice right off and picked his head out of the silk to glare at the silver haired intruder. _

_"Get out," his voice almost broke with his frustration. He just wanted to be alone to try and figure out what he was going to do, if he could do anything._

_"Aw, that's not very polite," Ichimaru said as he came to take a seat on the love seat Ichigo was stretched out on. He quickly sat up and drew his legs away. He didn't want him touching him. Ichimaru Gin had always bothered him and just the mere presence of the man left him sick. There was something in that constant smile, in those hidden eyes, that screamed for him to run. The sword attached at his hip was nothing. He had seen Gin fight on occasion and there was no way he could match him. "And here I am trying to console you."_

_"I said get out." Ichigo refused to allow the slight fear he felt for the man to show. This wasn't the first time he had been in his room. On multiple occasions when he wasn't doing Aizen's bidding he came to his tower to 'keep him company'. It was more along the lines of punishing him with his presence. Aizen knew he couldn't stand Gin, knew that every time he was near by that his skin crawled. Whenever Ichigo did anything that Aizen didn't like, he would instruct Gin to watch Ichigo. He was beginning to suspect that both of them got sick amusement out of it. Making him squirm seemed to be their daily entertainment._

_Gin adjusted himself so his knee was just barely brushing Ichigo's. He had to get up not to touch him but he knew that the man was doing it to push him. He didn't move, remaining firm as he glared at the man. Could he not get any peace?_

_"King Aizen sent me. I think his orders are higher than your own, prince."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Oh, I apologize." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched the boy. "I was sent here to discuss the plan with you for your marriage."_

_Ichigo cringed visibly. "Don't you mean you're here to tell me what's going to happen? Don't act like I got a say in the matter."_

_Gin sighed softly and for a moment his smile faltered a fraction. "Must you always be so difficult? You get some say so don't act like a spoiled child."_

_"I don't have a say on if I'm getting married or not," Ichigo rebutted._

_"Of course not. Aizen has had this planned months in advance-"_

_"Months!" And he only found out about it now? How had they managed to keep it secret for this long. He couldn't help but close his eyes and fume in silence. That son-of-a-bitch did this behind his back and he had no warning. The least they could have done was give him warning._

_"I don't want to discuss matters Just get the hell out of here. If Aizen wants to talk to me, send him in himself!"_

_He didn't see him move. One moment he was on the other side the couch, the next he was on top of him, pressing his head into the arm rest with his fingers on his cheeks and pressing them into his teeth. One hand was on his throat, threatening to squeeze but allowing air to pass through. His face was close and Ichigo caught a flash of crimson iris before the smile was strong once more and his eyes were guarded._

_"Now listen here, Ichigo. It would be wise to watch what you say. Some would not take that mouth of yours so lightly," his fingers dug into his throat and he nearly chocked. "You should also be mindful of who you try and order around. In your position here, just because Aizen favors you enough, does not make you higher or even level with me. I'm not going to tolerate that little attitude of yours and you know it." Gin released his face and lightly smacked his reddened cheeks but the hold on his throat remained. "You shouldn't be so dramatic anyways. It's not like you're going to be married for long. You should enjoy living while it last."_

_He released his neck and smoothly got off him. Ichigo remained there, his breathing hard. Confused, he watched as Gin moved towards the door. In his wake, cold flames followed. But that wasn't right. Where had the fire come from? The walls around him began to burn with it, blue flames torching the room as a harsh pain ran along his chest. He couldn't breath as Gin turned to look at him. _

_"After all, you never know just how long you got. The moment you leave this place, the world is a nasty little thing, prince. You must be careful, even with those closest to you when your at your most vulnerable."_

_Ichigo was bleeding. Blood leaked from his nose and he couldn't stop coughing as something wet and raspy broke in his throat. Everything hurt and in a moment of panic he looked for any guards as the room burned with blue light. There were none, only a figure with bandages barely covering a hideous face as he raised a pistol. No, he managed to think, raising his hand as if to ward off the shot as he coughed up blood. Then everything smoldered and he burned with it._

* * *

Ichigo came to with a gasp that instantly caused his chest to hurt so bad that he cried out. The fire from his dream still consumed him, traveling from his shoulder through his veins. He couldn't breath properly and the room was too dark. Someone cursed and before he knew it he was pressed back to the bed with his arms pinned to his side. He hadn't realized that he was clawing at his chest with the memory of that fire. Someone cooed in his ear in the dark, brushing his damp hair off his forehead while a pair of strong hands kept him pinned. He almost panicked, thinking he was back in the castle.

"It's okay Ichigo, you're safe," Nel whispered in his ear. Nel. She wasn't at the castle. Slowly, he began to calm down and when he went limp, the hands on his wrist only let up a little.

"Did he rip his stitches?" Grimmjow asked near him. The adrenaline he experienced in that brief moment of panic left him feeling exhausted. The pain in his chest still hurt, but not as bad as it had when he had first woken up. His upper arm was on fire though and he couldn't remember why. Why did he hurt so badly?

"I don't think so. I think he just pulled them," Nel released his head as he closed his eyes. Slowly, she moved the blanket that had been covering him to look at his chest. The stitches were still in place and no blood was showing. She checked his arm and it was the same. She sighed before brushing his forehead once more. "Good thing. I think Dr. Ishida would cut us open if I woke him up a forth night. He's still not very fond of us thanks to you."

Ichigo swore he heard Grimmjow growl. "I apologized for breaking his glasses."

"You punched in the face him for not reason!"

"Hey," the hands on his wrist removed themselves. Where they had touched tingled. "He called me an 'obnoxious little cretin'!"

"And that gives you a reason to punch him?"

"Well," he hesitated before adding with new vigor, "of course it does!"

"Grimmjow, I swear you are -"

Ichgio raised the hand that wasn't aching so badly that he feared moving it. Both of them looked down at him and he waved his fingers lightly before it feel over his stomach. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. It wasn't as dark as he first remembered anymore. There were three candles burning lightly in the room as twilight pressed against the window. They were in town still. But why was he sleeping? Hadn't he been out on the beach earlier?

"W-what," his voice broke. Why was he so damn thirsty? His mouth felt like cotton as he tried to swallow but it hurt. Surprisingly, Grimmjow was the one who moved to the other side of the bed and took the glass on the table and helped him drink. He would have questioned the gesture, but the moment that water touched his lips he forgot why it was so distressing. When he had enough, Grimmjow set the water on the night stand. Ichigo cleared his throat before trying again. "What happened?"

"It seems that Gin doesn't want to take you back," Grimmjow said. Ichigo flinched at the mention of the other man's name. The memory from the dream was too fresh in his mind. "He had someone try and kill you. He almost managed."

"Well… damn." He remembered the taste of salt water on his tongue and the burn of it in his wounds as someone held him under water but that was all. He tried to move his right arm but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist light enough not to hurt but firm enough to stop him.

"Don't. You got a torn muscle and a really nasty cut. Try not to move too much. The bullet wound just got restitched."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Bullet wound?"

Nel nodded. "You got shot. You were lucky it didn't hit your heart. It was pretty close."

Ichigo closed his eyes and swore. "No wonder why it hurts so much." Grimmjow took a seat on the foot of his bed and he remembered why Grimmjow's behavior was so weird. He didn't think before he asked, "What are you doing?"

Grimmjow gave him an odd look before looking at Nel. She shrugged. "Um… apparently I'm sitting."

Ichigo frowned. "Yeah, I get that. But why are you sitting near me? Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? What? Me almost dying warrants your pity?" He felt a flash of anger before it slowly faded, however he didn't go back on what he said. After waking up to learn he had nearly been killed and that dream, he wasn't feeling very lovely. It didn't help that his stomach was demanding food but he was in too much pain to eat. Even the thought of food made him feel slightly sick to his stomach despite it's rumbling.

A frown pressed at Grimmjow's lips and if Ichigo hadn't known any better, he'd say he was hurt. But Ichigo figured the guy only had two emotions: anger and sarcastic. However, when Grimmjow just silently got up and muttered something about going outside, Ichigo began to question his assumption. The remaining two watched in silence as Grimmjow walked out of the open door and shut it behind him. Ichigo was shocked he hadn't come up with some insult.

"What's his problem?"

"Ichigo," he looked up at Nel who punched him hard enough in the leg for him to hiss out. The dark look in her eyes halted his protest of her abuse. "I swear, you're just like him. He's been watching you the last five days that you've been out. He hasn't left this room but to check on the ship and that's all. He saved your damn life and you go and-" she stopped and shook her head. "You've been asleep. You wouldn't understand. But he's the reason you're still alive. You should try and thank him."

She didn't stay. Nel made sure the window's were locked before she followed Grimmjow out of the room, leaving Ichigo slightly baffled and bewildered.

* * *

**ENDNOTE: **I do NOT like this chapter for some reason but I'm not going to complain about it. If I decided to trash it and rewrite it, it would take me another month to update and no one wants that. Thank's for the reviews and the favs and all that jazz. It made me keep my promise of having this done by the weekend and fuels me to write more and faster!


End file.
